A P O S T R O P H E
by Kiela Yue
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sehun dan Luhan terdampar di sebuah pulau dan kisah mereka pun dimulai. HunHan. HAPPY HUNHAN DAY. 11 Januari 2015. Review?


**APOSTROPHE**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris, Lay**

**Length : Oneshoot!**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, AU**

**Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Kemiripan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Nama minjem diam diam tanpa diketahui orangnya. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Sehun dan Luhan terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Dari sana dimulai kisah cinta sepasang manusia yang tidak seindah pemandangan pantai yang selalu mereka lihat.

.

**NO PLAGIAT, THANKS**

FF ini pernah di publish di wp. Kiela cuman pengen nge-share ulang buat para HunHan Shipper dan meramaikan hari jadi pasangan tercinta ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buka pakaianmu,"

"Apa?" sepasang mata rusa itu terbelalak mendengar perkataan pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Aku bilang, buka pakaianmu, Luhan. Masa kau tidak dengar?"

Karena tidak ada pergerakan dari pemuda bernama Luhan, pemuda yang satunya terlihat kesal. "Jangan berpikiran macam – macam. Cepat buka pakaianmu biar dikeringkan. Kalau tidak, nanti kau masuk angin lalu sering sekali buang angin, atau perutmu akan berbunyi terus, atau nanti lebih parahnya kau akan sakit. Dan aku disini bukan sebagai perawatmu. Kau tahu itu."

"Ck," Luhan berdecak sebal. Bukannya ia ke ge-er an Sehun, pemuda ini akan tergoda pada kemolekan tubuhnya. Tidak, tidak. Sehun adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak berminat padanya. Ia hanya tidak ingin tubuhnya akan hitam terbakar matahari yang begitu terik karena ia sedikit malas untuk berteduh di bawah pepohonan yang berada tidak begitu jauh di belakang mereka sekarang. Tapi melihat Sehun yang melakukan ini demi kebaikan dirinya, ia pun membuka bajunya setelah sebelumnya mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya penjahat yang menyerah pada aparat keamanan. Berikutnya ia membuka celananya. Saat ia memegang pinggang celana dalamnya, Sehun menahan pergelangannya. "Kenapa?"

"B-bodoh! Yang itu tidak usah dilepas!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Ini kan pakaian juga? Dan yang ini juga basah. Tadi kan kau bilang semuanya harus dikeringkan."

Sehun geleng – geleng kepala. "Terserah kau saja." lalu ia pun mengambil pakaiannya dan pakaian Luhan lalu berjalan agak jauh dan merentangkannya di atas pasir di tempat yang tidak akan terjangkau oleh ombak kecil.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Sehun dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memandang lurus ke depan, kearah lautan lepas. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada lautan biru yang seolah bersatu dengan kaki langit di ujung garis horizon. Di sebelah kiri dan kanannya terdapat karang – karang yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan bagian atasnya yang mendatar. Jadi ada kemungkinan ia akan memanjat tebing itu untuk mengisi waktu sampai mereka bisa keluar dari sini. Itupun kalau keajaiban memang ada.

Keajaiban akan adanya orang yang mendatangi tempat ini, sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Seharusnya saat ini ia dan Sehun berada di atas sebuah kapal layar yang begitu besar. Diisi oleh orang – orang yang hendak berdagang ke kota Stavanger ataupun orang yang hendak berjalan – jalan. Seperti Luhan dan puluhan temannya. Namun sayangnya, karena malam itu ia meminum segelas anggur sialan, ia tertidur di sebuah tempat yang rasanya seperti ayunan. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ia sudah tidak lagi berada di atas kapal, melainkan sekoci kecil. Sekoci! Oh.. ia berada ditengah lautan luas dengan hanya bermodalkan gelasnya dan... Luhan terkejut kalau ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Ia bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang ia kenal tapi terasa asing, Oh Sehun.

Luhan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya hingga Sehun terbangun. Awalnya pemuda itu hendak memarahi Luhan karena mengganggu tidurnya yang tengah bermimpi indah. Tapi setelah ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia ikutan berteriak. Dan suara mereka berdua pun bersatu hingga memekakkan telinga. Ditengah rasa putus asa, juga rasa haus yang mulai menghampiri, wajah Sehun berseri – seri. Ia menunjuk ke depan dengan mata yang berbinar.

_Sebuah Pulau._

Sebuah pulau yang pingirannya terdapat karang terpampang di hadapan mereka seolah sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedikit khawatir dengan pulau itu karena bisa saja akan ada makhluk jahat atau binatang liar yang siap menjadikan mereka santapan, Luhan justru berteriak kegirangan. Ia bahkan memeluk Sehun untuk meluapkan kegembiraannya tanpa mengetahui kalau Sehun hampir membatu karena spontanitasnya itu. Luhan langsung meloncat dari atas sekoci dan berenang dengan bebas menuju pantai yang sudah tidak begitu jauh lagi. Pakaiannya basah semua dan ia melambai – lambai memanggil Sehun. Ia juga berlari – lari sambil merentangkan tangannya, persis anak kecil. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Terdampar di sebuah pulau adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi bisa juga tidak demikian jika terdampar bersama dengan seorang yang ia cintai dalam diam.

Sehun mendorong sekoci itu hingga keatas pasir. Anehnya, rasa haus dan capeknya menghilang begitu melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padanya. Sekarang ia sangat yakin kalau cinta itu memang gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak khawatir sedangkan mereka hanya berdua disini? Didepannya terdapat hutan lebat dan dibelakangnya terbentang lautan luas. Mereka terjebak disini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan sejenak perasaan berbunga – bunga yang memenuhi dadanya agar ia fokus pada keadaannya saat ini. Ia pun membuka bajunya lalu meminta Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah ia selesai menjemur baju mereka berdua, ia menyadari Luhan yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Seolah jiwanya tidak berada di sini.

"Sehun,"

"Hmm?"

"Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Kita terdampar di pulau kosong."

Sehun menutup matanya sebentar. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai serius. "Tidak. Kau memang tidak sedang bermimpi. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu sedangkan panas terik ini terasa nyata?"

Luhan menggerak – gerakkan jari kakinya membentuk pola acak di atas pasir. "Tadinya aku sangat panik saat terapung begitu bangun tidur. Lalu begitu melihat ada pulau, rasa panikku hilang seketika. Apalagi pantai ini begitu indah, seperti pantai _Costa del Sol_. Pasirnya berwarna putih, air laut yang begitu jernih sampai terumbu karang bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Sejenak rasanya seperti sedang berpiknik. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Kita hanya berdua disini, Oh Sehun. Tanpa pakaian ganti. Tanpa makanan. Tidak ada air bersih. Tanpa apa – apa. Apa kita masih bisa keluar dari sini dan bertemu kembali dengan orang – orang yang kita kenal?" ada kilauan kristal pada matanya saat ia berkata dengan pelan.

Betapa inginnya Sehun memeluk pemuda ini dan menenangkannya sambil berkata kalau semua akan baik – baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan selagi ia masih bersama dengan Luhan. Tapi Sehun sendiri sangat menyadari kalau mereka memang tidak berada dalam situasi yang baik – baik saja. Ia bukan tipe orang yang begitu pandai menghibur lewat kata – kata. Sedangkan melakukannya dengan kontak fisik juga tidak bisa ia lakukan karena Luhan itu bukan siapa – siapanya.

Luhan merasa kecewa karena Sehun mengabaikannya dan malah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Lagipula apa yang ia harapkan dari Sehun. Orang yang tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan pada pesona yang ia miliki.

Jika pemuda – pemuda lain begitu antusias untuk mendapatkan Luhan, maka Sehun justru sebaliknya. Sikapnya begitu biasa. Mereka hanya saling mengenal, tidak sampai akrab. Saling melempar senyum tanpa menyapa. Luhan begitu sering lewat dari tempat nongkrong Sehun dan teman – temannya. Sebagian besar akan bersiul untuk menarik perhatiannya. Atau ada juga yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi sebagai ucapan salam. Dan yang lebih frontal, ada juga yang langsung memberikan sebuah surat yang begitu elegan dengan aroma mawar yang menyebar. Menuliskan rangkaian puisi manis yang memuji keindahan paras Luhan disertai dengan ungkapan cinta yang dalam. Saat semua itu sedang berlangsung, Sehun hanya duduk sembil mengaduk minumannya dengan tenang. Ia tidak seheboh teman – temannya yang akan berteriak saat Luhan lewat dari sana. Luhan si cantik yang menjadi primadona di kotanya. Luhan yang bekerja sebagai penjual bunga dan sering berkeliling untuk mengantarkan pesanan benar – benar mempesona dan tidak kalah indah dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Bibirnya merekah seperti warna delima, wajahnya merona kemerahan saat terkena terik matahari, tubuhnya kecil dan sepertinya ia memang tercipta untuk selalu dipeluk. Bahasanya sopan dan sering sekali tersenyum. Luhan memang selalu menolak semua pemuda – pemuda yang ingin mendapatkannya, tapi ia melakukannya dengan kata yang halus hingga mereka tidak merasa sakit hati, malah semakin jatuh kedalam pesonanya yang dalam. Semua pujian itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari bagi Sehun. Selalu Luhan Luhan dan Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci pemuda pujaan ini. Malah Sehun mencintainya dalam diam. Ia mengamati Luhan lewat sudut matanya. Bagaimana Luhan akan menyapa pelanggannya. Wajahnya yang serius saat berusaha menciptakan rangkaian bunga yang indah. Badannya yang membungkuk hormat ketika meminta maaf karena menolak pernyataan cinta seseorang. Semua itu selalu diperhatikan Sehun. Jika pemuda – pemuda hebat seperti mereka saja ditolak, apalagi dirinya yang hanya orang biasa. Tidak memiliki kelebihan selain wajahnya yang tampan dan sifatnya yang sedikit pendiam.

Sehun menarik nafas. Ia mengambil pakaian mereka yang sudah kering. "Silakan pakai ini kembali."

Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Thanks."

**.o.**

"B-bagaimana ini Sehun?" Luhan bertanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara gemuruh. Ia menunduk malu.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kita harus masuk kedalam hutan dan mencari makanan. Kau ikut atau tinggal disini?"

Luhan memilih untuk tinggal. Hutan itu terlihat menyeramkan. Apalagi dengan sinar matahari sore yang melemah. Ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati keindahan _sunset _dan Sehun tidak keberatan. Namun baru beberapa saat ditinggal, bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia ketakutan dan langsung berlari mengejar Sehun. Untung saja Sehun masih belum masuk terlalu jauh. Ia menunduk mengamati tanaman – tanaman kecil.

"Luhan! Kau mengejutkanku," Sehun mengelus dadanya berharap jantungnya yang berdegup kencang segera meredam karena Luhan kembali memeluknya.

"A... mianhae. Aku benar – benar ketakutan," Luhan kembali melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak apa – apa," Sehun tersenyum canggung. Ia segera memetik buah berbentuk bulat sebesar ibu jari yang tumbuh menjalar dan memberikannya pada Luhan yang langsung menengadahkan tangannya. "Tanaman ini bisa dimakan. Ada banyak buah seperti ini dan sepertinya cukup untuk dijadikan persediaan."

Luhan mengangguk – angguk.

"Ayo kembali,"

Sejenak Luhan hanya melongo melihat Sehun yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia pun meraihnya dan mereka keluar dari dalam hutan sambil bergandengan tangan. Luhan merasa ada yang tidak biasa dengan jantungnya sejak Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Luhan tidak tahu ini gejala apa. Hanya saja ia begitu ingin tersenyum. Tangan Sehun begitu kokoh dan ia merasa terlindungi.

Keesokan harinya Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan hangat. Seingatnya mereka terdampar dan pastinya cuaca dingin akan menyapa kulitnya. Setelah mendapati dirinya berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun, ia merasa malu sekali. Kepalanya bersender pada dada Sehun, sementara sebelah kaki pemuda itu mendarat pada pinggangnya. Menyelimutinya dengan rasa hangat. Luhan sontak mundur dan hal itu membuat Sehun terbangun.

"Ah, mianhae." Sehun menyadari wajah Luhan yang kaget. "Tadi malam kau terlihat sangat kedinginan sampai meringkuk. Jadi aku.."

"Tidak apa – apa," potong Luhan cepat. "Terima kasih."

Sehun berdiri dan membersihkan sisa – sisa pasir yang menempel pada bajunya. Meski menggunakan dedaunan sebagai alas, tetap saja ada pasir yang menempel. Begitu selesai, ia mengajak Luhan untuk memakan kembali buah yang mereka petik semalam. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa mereka meminum air laut. Karena itu hari ini mereka akan berkeliling untuk mencari sumber air tawar. Mereka berjalan sambil bercerita hal – hal ringan. Seperti Luhan yang baru tahu kalau Sehun sangat menyukai kue _cornucopia_.

"Benarkah?" Luhan terkejut. "Itu kan kue yang disajikan dalam acara pernikahan?"

"Karena itu aku rajin menghadiri acara seperti itu." Jawaban Sehun begitu sederhana, berbanding terbalik dengan degupan di dada Luhan yang tidak tenang.

Luhan juga sudah tahu kalau warna kesukaan Sehun adalah warna putih. Kulitnya yang begitu bersih turunan dari ibunya, sedangkan tubuhnya yang tinggi menurun dari ayahnya. Sehun mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan dan sudah menikah. Jadi sekarang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga.

Setiap kali Sehun berbicara tentang dirinya, saat itu Luhan akan merasakan debaran aneh yang mengelilinginya. Seperti tengah berada di sebuah festival yang berisik. Tapi ia suka. Tatapan Sehun yang teduh saat melihatnya membuat Luhan menyadari kalau Sehun bukanlah pemuda berhati dingin. Sikapnya yang pendiam juga mulai berubah. Malah Sehun yang sering bicara dan Luhan akan mendengarkan dengan senang hati.

Sore itu Luhan sedang berjalan – jalan mengitari karang. Kepiting – kepiting kecil berjalan didindingnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang bermain kejar – kejaran. Luhan begitu asyik menonton tingkah binatang kecil yang bisa menjepit itu. Ia mengikuti langkah mereka dan begitu tiba pada sisi karang yang menghadap kearah timur, ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah lebih cerah.

"Sehun! Sehuuun... cepat kemari.." Luhan berteriak kencang.

"Ada apa?" Sehun datang dengan tergopoh – gopoh. Teriakan Luhan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Ia takut Luhan kenapa – kenapa. "Kau baik – baik saja?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran aku tidak baik – baik saja? Aku memanggilmu karena menemukan ini." Luhan menunjukkan benda yang ia temukan. Sebuah goa yang berada di bawah karang yang menjorok ke pantai. Goa yang ia temukan memang tidak besar, tapi mereka bisa berdiri di dalam dan pintunya mungkin selebar dua meter. Lumayan lebar. Mereka bisa berteduh didalam jika malam sudah tiba.

Sehun menarik nafas lega.

"Kau terlihat kecewa. Apa kau tidak suka benda yang aku temukan ini?"

"Tidak tidak.. bukan seperti itu." Sehun menggerakkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa sudah menyakiti perasaan Luhan karena pemuda itu mulai menggembungkan pipinya. Kebiasaannya yang membuat perasaan Sehun ikutan menggembung dan hampir meledak. "Aku senang, sungguh! Kau menemukan benda yang hebat, Luhan. Sangat membantu selama kita berada disini."

"Benar 'kan?" wajah Luhan berubah cerah.

"Benar."

"Aku senang jadi sedikit berguna. Soalnya selama ini aku merasa kalau hanya menyusahkanmu. Tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. Bahkan kau yang pergi mencari sumber air ke dalam hutan dan membawakan makanan dan aku hanya diam menunggu. Aku..."

"Cukup, Luhan." Sehun bicara cepat. "Kau tidak menyusahkanku, arra? Kita hanya berdua disini jadi kita saling membantu. Bukankah kau yang membukakan kulit buah itu dengan pecahan botol minuman yang kau bawa? Kau sangat membantu dan jangan pernah berpikiran demikian."

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Kau sangat baik." _Oh.._ senyumannya itu membuat Sehun merasa terbang.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita masuk kedalam memeriksa goa yang kau temukan ini?"

"Let's Go!" Luhan berjalan seperti tentara dan Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak tiba di pulau ini, mereka berdua hanya makan buah yang itu – itu saja. Mereka takut keracunan jika memetik buah aneh sembarangan. Karena itu hari ini Sehun mulai mengolah sulur tanaman menjadi jaring. Ia hendak menangkap ikan. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya mencicipi rasa yang sama selama ini. Luhan membantu Sehun mendorong sekoci mereka lalu ikut naik keatasnya. Mereka mendayung sampai agak ke tengah lalu melempar jaring sederhana itu kedalam air.

"Semoga kali ini kita dapat ikan,"

"Hu ummm" Luhan hanya membungkukkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan penuh harap pada ikan – ikan gemuk yang berenang bebas dibawahnya.

Waktu terus berlalu dan matahari kembali terik. Luhan mulai bosan karena terus diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Apalagi Sehun tidak banyak bicara. Sejak tadi ia terus memandangi ketampanan Sehun diam – diam dan sering kepergok. Luhan merasa malu. Namun Sehun sepertinya tidak sadar dan hanya bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada," Luhan akan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mulai bosan, Sehun. Aku pergi ya,"

"Diantar?"

"Tidak usah. Aku berenang saja."

"Berenang?" Sehun kaget. "Tapi kan jauh.."

Luhan memamerkan lengannya yang seperti ranting. "Aku kuat dan jago berenang. Kau disini saja dan aku akan kesana menyiapkan api. Bagaimana?"

Sehun masih ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak kuasa. "Baiklah."

"Yeeyy!" Luhan berteriak girang dan langsung meloncat kedalam air. Tak sedetikpun Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan yang berenang dengan lincahnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil bergerak bebas. Setelah memastikan kalau Luhan selamat sampai ke pinggir, ia pun berhenti menatap pujaan hatinya itu. Ia bisa malu kalau ketahuan melihatnya berlama – lama. Namun Sehun merasa ada yang aneh karena seharian ini Luhan terus menerus memandanginya. Entah karena apa.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehun sudah tidak melihatnya lagi. Padahal ia ingin melambaikan tangannya. Sudahlah, mungkin ia terlalu berharap kalau namja ini akan tertarik padanya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu pun memutuskan untuk membuat api. Ia mengumpulkan ranting dan dedaunan kering. Kalau selama ini Sehun yang membuat api dengan menggesekkan batu atau kayu, sekarang saatnya ia menggantikan tugas Sehun. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah menghampirinya karena Sehun yang melakukan semua. Tapi Sehun malah melarangnya melakukan apapun. Sehun itu terlalu baik.

"U..ugh! susah sekali sih.." Luhan menggerutu karena berkali – kali ia menggesek batu, percikan api tidak juga muncul. Kalau di rumahnya, Luhan tidak akan sesusah ini. Api bisa langsung muncul jika ia menggesekkan potongan kayu kecil yang ujungnya dilapisi mesiu dengan lempengan kecil yang juga dilapisi material yang sama. Bukankah sekarang ia sedang tidak berada di rumah? Luhan berusaha untuk menghadapi kenyataan dan ia kembali mengulanginya.

Setelah ia hampir putus asa, akhirnya percikan api pun muncul. Daun ranting yang ia kumpulkan terbakar dengan mudahnya. Tinggal menunggu ikannya maka malam ini mereka akan makan ikan bakar. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah hampir membuatnya _ngiler_.

"Luhan! Luhan! Aku dapat ikan..!" teriakan Sehun membuatnya berbalik seketika. Ia melihat Sehun meloncat dari sekoci, membiarkan badannya basah oleh air laut hingga pinggang. Rambut pirangnya tergerai ditiup angin. Ia terlihat bersinar disana. Bagaikan pangeran penguasa dunia lautan yang keluar dari istananya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat keatas dan Luhan tercengang. Seekor ikan yang besar. Mungkin ada sepanjang sikunya. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Ia tersadar. Luhan langsung berhenti karena ia merasa kalau Sehun itu merasa tidak nyaman jika dipeluk. "Syukurlah Se..hun?"

Luhan mendapati dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sehun. Pemuda ini yang memeluknya. Sehun memeluknya? Biasanya pemuda ini malah canggung saat ia peluk. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Luhan pun langsung membalas pelukan itu. Nyaman sekali. Luhan menelan ludahnya saat ia mendongak mendapati Sehun menatapnya dalam. "Ngg?"

Sehun mengelus rambutnya. "Malam ini kita makan ikan, Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin hari perasaan Luhan semakin tidak karuan setiap kali melihat Sehun, pemuda berwajah sempurna dan berhati mulia. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Luhan sadar kalau ia mulai tertarik dan menyukai Sehun. Sehun yang tidak membiarkannya ikut bekerja dan hanya memintanya untuk duduk. Sehun yang selalu mencari kayu bakar untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di malam hari, Sehun yang terlihat sexy saat berkeringat, yang begitu menyilaukan tatkala membuka pakaiannya. Kepala Luhan serasa berputar jika ia berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Sehun..." Luhan berkata pelan sambil menengadah keatas. Kerlipan bintang terpantul pada retina matanya.

"Hmm? _Wae_?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku tertarik padamu, atau mungkin mencintaimu, apa itu aneh?" Luhan menutup matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengucapkannya daripada terus menerus tertahan di dalam dadanya dan membuatnya hampir kesulitan untuk bernafas. Lagipula ia yakin Sehun tidak akan membencinya karena pemuda ini memiliki hati yang lembut.

Lama ia menunggu jawaban, atau kata – kata keluar dari bibir Sehun. Seandainya ia mendapatkan penolakan pun, Luhan tidak kecewa. Toh ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Ia memang tidak mendengar jawaban, melainkan pipinya bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan Sehun. ternyata pemuda ini sudah berada didepannya dan tersenyum padanya. Luhan berani bersumpah demi apapun kalau Sehun terlihat sangat mempesona.

"S-Sehun..."

"Kalau aku berkata aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak melihatmu mengantarkan bunga ke rumahku, apa itu aneh?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap. Itu kan sudah lama sekali? "T-tidak mungkin..."

"Hehe.." Suara kekehan Sehun terdengar bagaikan senandung buluh perindu. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Luhan. Aku memang sudah menyukaimu sejak saat itu."

Luhan menelan ludah. Ia menatap mata Sehun dan tidak menemukan apapun di sana selain ketulusan dan tatapan yang sarat akan cinta. _Cinta_... Jadi, Sehun benar sudah mencintai dirinya sejak saat itu? Wajah Sehun makin dekat dan.. chu~ bibir Sehun mendarat sekilas di atas bibirnya.

"Jadi.. jadi..." Luhan gelagapan. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari. "Kau juga.. kau dan aku sekarang.. maksudku..."

"Ne, aku juga mencintaimu. Kau dan aku sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku sangat senang. Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga bahagia?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Mustahil ia tidak bahagia jika cintanya terbalaskan.

Luhan merasakan rengkuhan Sehun pada wajahnya makin kuat. Darahnya serasa terkumpul di kepala saat Sehun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Bukan lagi ciuman sekilas secepat kilat, melainkan ciuman yang sebenarnya. Sehun mengulum bibirnya bergantian seolah bibirnya adalah manisan buah yang menggoda. Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti yang seperti ini. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya dan menutup matanya. Lalu membuka mulutnya saat lidah Sehun mengetuk – ngetuk meminta untuk masuk.

Tubuhnya lemas seketika saat lidah Sehun menyentuh lidahnya. Rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan. Ia memegang baju Sehun dengan erat. Tenaganya terasa habis pandangannya _blur._ Saat membuka mata, ia sudah tertidur diatas pasir dengan Sehun yang menindihnya. Tidak pernah terlintas didalam pikirannya kalau ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya di alam terbuka dimana semuanya bisa jadi saksi. Langit, bintang- bintang, bulat sabit yang tersenyum, bahkan lautan pun bisa menyaksikan tubuhnya yang mulai ditelanjangi oleh Sehun. Hawa dingin tidak ia rasakan karena kehangatan yang diberikan Sehun lewat sentuhannya menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Se.. ahh.." Luhan mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya saat merasakan puting imutnya yang sudah di kulum Sehun. Bibir pemuda ini tahu dimana titik – titik sensitif ditubuhnya meski ini pertama kalinya tubuhnya dijamah. Lehernya sudah dipenuhi bercak yang pastinya tidak bisa hilang sampai beberapa hari. Punggungnya melengkung karena Sehun sudah memindahkan sasarannya pada puting yang satunya. Sementara telunjuk dan jempolnya sibuk menarik dan memutar – mutar pada putingnya.

"Ahh.. AAHH..."

Melody indah itu membuat Sehun merasa mantap untuk terus mengeksplor tubuh Luhan. ia meninggalkan kecupan – kecupan di sepanjang perut Luhan yang rata. Berputar – putar sebentar pada pusarnya, terus, terus dan _terus _kebawah hingga jambakan Luhan pada rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Luhan?" Sehun mendongak mendapati kekasih barunya yang menatapnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia kembali mensejajarkan tubuh mereka dan menciumi bibir pinknya yang menggoda. "Kau takut?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak hh. Aku.. aku percaya padamu, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. Ia pun membuka celana Luhan dan penis mungilnya yang sudah menegang terlihat jelas. "Manis sekali..."

Rona wajah Luhan sudah maksimal. Ia malu mendapat pujian seperti ini.

Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk mencicipinya. Dengan diawali kecupan – kecupan, penis mungil Luhan berakhir tenggelam di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan pre cum Luhan mulai berbaur dengan liurnya dan ia menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Ah.. Sehun.."

"Hmm?"

Mata Luhan berair. Gumaman Sehun saat mengulum miliknya membuat getaran yang hebat. Getaran yang sanggup untuk membuat perutnya bergolak. Jemari kakinya seperti bergulung. Mulutnya terbuka karena gejolaknya semakin besar.

"Sehun.. aku ah!"

Langit yang hitam berubah jadi putih saat Luhan memuntahkan cairannya didalam mulut Sehun. Sekarang ia bisa merasakan apa yang diceritakan orang – orang tentang kenikmatan mencapai puncak saat sedang melakukan _sex._

Kali ini Sehun tidak menelan _sperm_ Luhan. Ia memuntahkannya dan menampung cairan lengket itu di tangannya dan melumuri jarinya.

"Apa aku boleh?" Sehun bertanya sambil menggerakkan jarinya di sekitar bibir lubang Luhan yang dihiasi kerutan.

Luhan mengangguk. HarusnyaSehun tidak usah bertanya, ia sudah menginginkannya sejak pertama kali Sehun menciumnya. Bagian belakang tubuhnya berkedut seperti debaran di jantungnya. Ia begitu ingin bersatu dengan Sehun. Sangat ingin tubuh mereka _menyatu_.

Sehun yang mengerti mengangkat kaki Luhan hingga lututnya sampai dada. Sinar bulan yang temaram membantunya sebagai penerang dan ia melihat _hole _Luhan yang begitu kecil. Bulat dan rapat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Luhan, kau akan kesakitan." Sekuat tenaga ia menahan hasratnya untuk menghujam tubuh pemuda yang memandangnya dengan penuh hasrat.

Luhan terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Lakukan Sehun. Aku mencintaimu. Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa."

"Tapi..."

Luhan duduk dan ia meraih wajah Sehun untuk memberinya sebuah ciuman dalam yang basah. Diantara nafasnya yang tersengal ia berkata, "Lakukan, Sehun. Aku menginginkanmu." Luhan menutup matanya dan membimbing jari Sehun yang sudah dilumuri cairannya ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya memang aneh saat ada benda asing memasukinya. Tapi ia ingin _lebih. _Sesuatu yang lebih mulia daripada jari.

Melihat kesungguhan Luhan, keraguan Sehun hilang sekejap. Ia membaringkan kembali tubuh Luhan dan memasukkan jarinya yang kedua.

"Nghh.." Luhan melenguh. Tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti. Malah keinginannya makin besar saat Sehun membuat gerakan menggunting untuk memperlebar _hole _nya.

_Jari ketiga._

Kali ini tubuh Luhan menggelinjang. Apalagi Sehun memaju mundurkan jarinya dan bibirnya mengecup _balls_ Luhan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun menarik jarinya keluar. Luhan mendesah kecewa. "Sehun..."

"Sabar sayang..." Sehun mengerling. Ia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang begitu terlihat sangat berkuasa. Berdiri tegak angkuh dengan ujung yang memerah. Luhan menelan ludah. _Besar sekali. _Apa ia akan baik – baik saja jika benda itu akan memasukinya? Luhan menutup matanya sebentar dan meyakinkan diri kalau Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya. Toh ia juga sudah amat sangat menginginkannya.

Sehun membenarkan posisinya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan dan menautkan pandangan mereka. Sementara ia mulai memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Ung.. "

Dorongan Sehun pelan. Tapi gesekannya tetap sakit.

"Sakit Sehun.. Sakit..." Luhan merengek saat setengah milik Sehun sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Bisikan Sehun yang berkata kalau ia akan baik – baik saja membuatnya lebih tenang. Sehun berhenti sebentar.

"Apa berhenti saja?"

Luhan menggeleng kuat. "Tidak,hh jangan berhenti.. jebal.."

Bibir Luhan ia lahap dengan ganas dan mendorong pinggangnya sekuat tenaga hingga seluruh batang penisnya tenggelam di antara bongkahan pantat montok Luhan. jika ia melakukannya lebih pelan, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan akan semakin lama. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan cepat.

Mata Luhan membesar seketika. Ia hendak berteriak, tapi mulutnya di sumpal. Putingnya juga ditarik – tarik. Sementara tubuh bawahnya bagaikan dibelah. Perih. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menguasainya. Saat Sehun akhirnya menjauhkan kepalanya, Luhan mulai bersuara.

"Bergerak, Sehun..."

Tadinya ia memang ketakutan. Tapi ternyata rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar. Ia justru ingin Sehun menghujamnya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah..." Sehun menuruti keinginan Luhan dan meluapkan hasratnya. Tubuh mereka bergoyang seirama dengan musik berupa desahan indah yang mengalun menghiasi langit malam. Mereka bercinta di alam terbuka. Suara desauan angin dan deburan ombak sudah tergantikan oleh erangan dan rengekan manja yang mengalun dari bibir Luhan. Ia memanggil Sehun berkali – kali. Mengucapkan namanya tanpa henti seperti mantra ajaib yang mampu membuatnya melihat gemerlap cahaya putih saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Sehun juga demikian. Menjawab Luhan dengan memanggil namanya dan nafas mereka memburu.

Setelah itu Sehun Sehun menarik tubuhnya dan terbaring di samping Luhan. Ia mengecup pelipis Luhan dengan decakan kuat. "_I love you.."_

Luhan memilih untuk memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu bidang kekasih barunya sebagai jawaban ungkapan cinta Sehun yang memanjakan telinga. Ia capek. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tertidur dan Sehun pun menyusulnya.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Jika pada hujan sebelumnya Sehun dan Luhan memilih untuk berlindung di pinggir hutan atau mendekap di dalam goa, sekarang malah sebaliknya. Mereka berlari – lari dibawah guyuran air yang keluar dari proses presipitasi awan itu. Sehun berhasil menangkap tubuh Luhan. Memegang pinggang rampingnya dan memutar – mutarnya. Mereka tertawa. Sehun lalu menurunkan tubuh Luhan dan ia pun mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, mereka mulai berbaring di atas pasir. Saling menelanjangi dengan tidak sabaran. Tangan – tangan mereka saling mengerayangi ingin merasakan kulit pasangannya. Bibir mereka beradu dan lidahnya saling melilit. Liur menetes berbaur dengan hujan. Luhan duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun. Dan tanpa perlu pemanasan, ia langsung memasukkan benda Sehun yang mengacung tegak ke dalam lubangnya.

"AAAAHHH.. SEHUN!"

Ia berteriak tepat di samping telinga Sehun. Tubuhnya naik turun dengan kecepatan maksimal yang ia bisa. Lehernya diklaim oleh Sehun dan membuat bercaknya makin jelas.

Sehun merasa semakin hari ia semakin tidak bisa lepas dari Luhan. Seperti sekarang, penisnya tengah dihimpit oleh lubang Luhan yang tetap ketat meski mereka bercinta tiap hari. Tubuh Luhan yang basah membuatnya terlihat luar biasa sexy. Sehun malah tidak ingin mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam sana. Ia ingin terus terusan mengisi lubang Luhan dengan cairannya.

"Saranghae, Sehun,,,hh .. Saranghae.."

Luhan berbisik dan menjilati leher Sehun saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan kehangatan pada lubangnya karena Sehun sudah menumpahkan lahar putihnya di sana sebagai jawaban atas ungkapan cintanya. Mereka pun terbaring karena kelelahan dan tanpa disadari, hujan sudah berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Bercinta, bercinta dan _bercinta._ Sehun dan Luhan bercinta setiap hari, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Di atas sekoci, di dalam laut dan di pantai. Sehun merasa kalau sperma Luhan adalah vitaminnya, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Awalnya mereka duduk menikmati keindahan senja. Tapi pasti berakhir dengan tubuh mereka yang tidak berpakaian dan kaki Luhan yang mengangkang lebar dengan Sehun yang berada di antara selangkangannya dan mengulum penis cute Luhan sampai pipinya mengempis. Memaju_mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mereka sama sekali tidak takut ketahuan meski bercinta di tempat terbuka, toh di pulau ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan kepiting kecil yang terlihat seperti mengintip.

"Haahh.. hah.." Luhan berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Sehun terbaring di sampingnya dan mengecup pelipisnya.

"Capek, sayang?"

Luhan menutup matanya sebentar dan mengangguk. "Ne, tapi aku senang."

"Aku juga senang, Luhan." Sehun mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ia memang senang setiap kali selesai bercinta dengan Luhan. Hari ini mungkin mereka melakukannya paling sering. _Morning sex_ sebelum sarapan, melakukannya sambil mandi dan sore hingga malam ini mereka kembali bercinta entah berapa ronde. Bahkan ia menyadari lutut Luhan yang gemetaran. Tapi karena tidak ada penolakan dan Luhan bahkan sering meminta duluan, ia yakin kalau cinta mereka berimbang.

Sehun bangkit duluan dan mengambil baju mereka lalu memakainya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Wajah orang yang ia cintai itu merona.

"Kau malu?"

"Kau terlalu baik, Sehun. sampai memakaikan bajuku. _I love you. Really really love you._" Luhan mencium bibir Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Luhan sayangku." Ia mengecup kening Luhan. "Kita tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sehun. Kaki Sehun akan melingkar pada pinggangnya menunjukkan ke-posesif-annya akan Luhan. Mereka selalu tidur seperti ini. Selalu berdekapan erat seolah akan ada yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap mengingat seharian ini tenaga mereka terkuras habis.

.

.

.

.

"Satu, dua tiga... " Luhan menghitung pancak ranting kering yang berjejer rapi di dekat hutan. Setiap hari mereka menancapkan satu ranting agar tidak melupakan berapa lama waktu telah berlalu.

"Semuanya empat puluh tiga, Luhan." Sehun berkata tanpa menoleh karena ia begitu sibuk menusuk ikan yang baru saja ia dapatkan untuk dijadikan makan malam mereka nanti.

"Selama itu-kah?"

"Hmm..."

"Tapi kenapa rasanya cepat sekali, ya? Apa karena aku bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai?"

Sehun berhenti dan ia berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Eoh? Ada apa Seh... hun..." Kalimat Luhan sempat terpotong karena Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak – tidak,"

"Tapi ini benar," protes Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Bukankah dunia ini terasa lebih indah jika bersama orang yang dicintai? Dan orang yang dimabuk cinta pasti ingin waktu terhenti disaat – saat bahagia."

Sehun muncubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Apa kau memang sedang dimabuk cinta?"

"Ne! Aku memang dimabuk cinta padamu, Oh Sehun."

_Betapa manisnya.._ Sehun merasa ia menjadi orang paling beruntung diantara semua penggemar Luhan karena hanya dirinya-lah yang bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang merona saat mendaratkan kecupan pada bibirnya. Sehun tentu tidak akan puas kalau bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan sesingkat itu. Ia pun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan berkali – kali sebelum melumatnya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan Luhan yang tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ciumannya terbalaskan. Cintanya juga terbalaskan. Andai perutnya tidak berbunyi dan tawa Luhan yang renyah menghentikan sesi mereka, Sehun yakin ia pasti akan kembali menelanjangi Luhan dan dirinya sendiri sebelum mereka bersatu dalam alunan nada desahan seindah nyanyian surgawi.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun dan Luhan serasa bermimpi tapi sudah terbangun dari tidur. Bagaimana mungkin disekeliling mereka sudah banyak orang yang berlalu lalang? Berjalan dengan santai. Ada juga yang duduk dipinggir pantai. Memancing, membuat api untuk memanggang ikan dan ada juga yang berdiri memandangi mereka. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Sedangkan Luhan mengucek matanya lalu membukanya dan menguceknya kembali. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang lihat. Tapi meski melakukannya berkali – kali, pemandangan yang ia lihat tetap tidak berubah.

"Sehunnie.. apa aku bermimpi?"

"Aku justru ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Apa memang ada orang yang mendarat di pulau ini dan kita bisa kembali?"

Mereka memang senang karena bisa bercinta dan bersama dengan orang yang dicintai. Tapi berada di tempat yang sama, memakan makanan yang sama dalam waktu yang lama membuat mereka merasa sedikit bosan. Apalagi tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak bicara. Keinginan untuk kembali tetap ada walau tidak diucapkan.

"Ya. Kita..."

Luhan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan menghampiri mereka berdua, masuk ke dalam goa. Langkahnya terlihat gagah dan meyakinkan. Rambut pirangnya yang berkibar menambah pesonanya.

"Dengan bantuanku, kalian memang bisa kembali."

Sehun menoleh. "Anda.. siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Aku Wufan. Tapi lebih sering dipanggil Kris dan aku seorang bajak laut yang baru saja mendarat untuk beristirahat sebentar. Aku sangat terkejut saat menemukan ada manusia disini. Tapi karena kalian terlihat sangat nyenyak, aku tidak tega untuk membangunkan."

Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan horor. Bajak laut? Demi apa dari sekian banyak jumlah manusia di muka bumi ini mereka harus ditemukan oleh bajak laut? Apa Tuhan itu memang benar – benar ada?

Luhan yang merasa ketakutan sontak menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibelakang tubuh Sehun. Ia memegang baju Sehun dengan sangat erat.

Kris yang melihat pemandangan itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sejak tadi pagi tiba di pulau ini ia sudah dikejutkan oleh dua orang manusia yang tidur sambil berpelukan di dalam goa kecil yang terbentuk di dalam cerukan karang. Tubuh mereka berbau _sex. _Saat ia itu ia tertegun. Dalam hati ia bertanya apakah malaikat itu memang bisa berwujud manusia. Pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan pemuda yang satunya memiliki wajah yang seindah malaikat. Nafasnya yang begitu tenang terasa bagai penenang bagi Kris. Ekspresinya begitu damai seolah ia sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi yang seindah kisah klasik. Detik itu juga ia ingin menjadikan pemuda ini sebagai miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Hanya bisa setenang itu jika berada dalam pelukannya, bukan dalam pelukan pemuda yang entah kenapa mulai ia benci ini.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah tidak tahan untuk membuat pemuda ini terbangun dan meneriakkan namanya dalam puncak kenikmatan. Tapi ia tidak tega mengganggu tidur malaikatnya. Karena itu ia pun melarang awaknya untuk membangunkan mereka dan membiarkan mereka tidur selama yang mereka inginkan. Setelah terbangun, tanpa ada yang bisa membantahnya, pemuda ini akan menjadi penghias ranjangnya. Itu sudah pasti.

Sosok Luhan yang ketakutan membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak memakan manusia. Aku malah ingin berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan di dalam kapalku agar kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Lagi – lagi Sehun dan Luhan berpandangan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Karena itu, bisa beritahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Sehun. Namaku Sehun dan pemuda ini bernama Luhan. Dia kekasihku."

Kris terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap – siap karena nanti malam kita akan berangkat. Kami mampir disini untuk mengambil beberapa potong kayu."

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih Kris..."

Sehun dan Luhan sama – sama menunduk. Dari sudut matanya Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang menangis. Ia juga senang jika Luhan bahagia. Tapi kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal?

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Begitu berada di atas kapal, Sehun dan Luhan menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebagian besar dari pria – pria kekar dan berwajah seram itu menatap Luhan seperti kucing yang menatap ikan segar yang terkapar di depannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia ketakutan. Tapi genggaman erat Sehun membuatnya sedikit berani.

"Selamat datang di kapalku, Sehun dan Luhan." Kris menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman. _D_imanakah kiranya mereka berada? Kenapa ada bajak laut berhati mulia seperti ini? Tapi Luhan tidak akan mempertanyakan kebaikan hati Tuhan yang sudah mengirimkan penyelamat pada mereka berdua.

"Tao adalah pengawalku. Dia akan mengantar kalian ke kamar yang akan kalian tempati selama berada di atas kapal ini. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Jangan sungkan dan santai saja." Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam dan memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya berjalan didepan mereka berdua.

Sehun dan Luhan bernafas lega. Mereka mengikuti lorong – lorong panjang yang berisi jejeran kamar.

"Sehunnie, kita akan bertemu dengan orang tua kita, kan?" harapan besar tersirat dalam pertanyaannya.

"Ne. Kita akan bertemu dengan orang – orang yang paling kita sayangi. Kau sudah tidak sabar?"

"Hu-um.." Luhan bergumam sambil memainkan ujung bajunya yang sudah lusuh. Tingkahnya itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di atas bibir plum Luhan.

"Sehun..."

Harusnya Sehun sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa senang hanya dengan sebuah kecupan. Ia memperdalam ciumannya dan lengan Luhan sudah bertengger di tengkuknya. Mendorongnya agar Sehun lebih bisa menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Tubuh kecilnya bahkan sudah bersender di dinding dan tangan Sehun sudah mengelus perutnya.

"Ahem!"

Sebuah deheman yang disengaja membuat dua manusia yang dimabuk asmara itu berhenti. Wajah Luhan memerah bagai apel. Mereka terlalu terbiasa untuk bercinta dimana saja tanpa ada yang menginterupsi dan lupa kalau sekarang mereka berada diatas sebuah kapal yang diisi oleh banyak orang asing.

"Bisakah kalian melanjutkannya di dalam kamar walau kami tidak keberatan untuk menonton?"

Sehun dan Luhan menelan ludah. Disekeliling mereka sudah banyak anak buah Kris yang menonton mereka. Tao benar. "Ma'af.."

"Santai saja," Tao kembali melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti Luhan dan Sehun dengan tergesa – gesa. Tidak berapa lama mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang cukup _lumayan_.

"Ini kamar kalian. Silakan gunakan sesuka hati."

"Terima kasih,"

_Blam!_

Tao hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saat Sehun dan Luhan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Pasti dua orang itu sudah tidak tahan untuk saling mengerayangi. Dugaan orang kepercayaan Kris itu tidak salah. Tubuh Luhan sudah terlempar di atas ranjang setelah sebelumnya Sehun menelanjanginya dengan gerakan yang luar biasa cepat. Sehun ikut menaiki ranjang setelah ia juga menanggalkan pakaian yang hanya jadi penghalang disaat – saat seperti ini.

"..Hun.. ah!"

Kepala Luhan menelusup di bawah bantal saat Sehun mengulum batang penisnya yang mengacung tegak. Lidah Sehun menggelitik dan menambah gairah. Rambut Sehun sudah tidak berbentuk karena ia acak dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara punggungnya melengkung untuk menahan gejolak yang makin besar. Sehun sengaja bergumam untuk memberikan getaran yang ia tahu bisa membuat Luhan segera memuntahkan laharnya.

"Kau makin _manis _sayang..." Luhan tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, cairannya. Sehun terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan menghabiskan semuanya.

"Aku juga ingin mencicipimu, Sehun.."

Sehun meraih wajah Luhan dan menciumnya beberapa menit. Lalu membuka kakinya dan membiarkan kepala Luhan menelungkup disana. Menggoda miliknya. "Kau makin lihai..."

Luhan mendongak dan tersenyum lalu menggigit keras benda yang ada di dalam mulutnya hingga Sehun melenguh. Ia sangat bangga Sehun memujinya.

"Owh... _faster _Luhan... oh.." Kepala Luhan maju mundur makin cepat. ia menggunakan giginya untuk menggesek batang penis Sehun yang mengacung angkuh dan menumbuk tenggorokannya. Bibir dan dagunya sudah dibasahi oleh saliva dan _pre cum _Sehun yang membuatnya makin sexy.

Namun tiba – tiba saja berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti sayang?" Sehun menautkan alisnya.

"Aku..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil mengubah posisi. "Bukan hanya mulutku yang menginginkan benda ini Sehunnie.. hh.." suaranya cute tapi sexy. "Tapi.." Ia membimbing jari Sehun menuju _hole _nya yang berkedut. "Dia juga ingin, Sehun. Sangat menginginkan senjatamu ini menumbuk benda kenyal di dalam sana." Jarinya yang satunya mengelus pelan batang penis Sehun. Sialan!

"Lakukan saja hh.." suara Sehun begitu berat. "Aku juga ingin melakukannya."

Luhan menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang begitu bersinar dan membuat Sehun seperti memiliki dunia karena senyuman diberikan oleh orang yang jadi miliknya. Orang yang sudah bersatu dengannya karena cinta dan kontak fisik.

"Biarkan aku menunggangimu, Sehun-_ku._"

Tidakkah perkataannya terdengar manis menggoda dan sexy disaat yang bersamaan? Sehun tidak sanggup berkata – kata. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini hari bahagia, Sehun. Berikan aku senyuman terbaikmu."

Meski Sehun sudah tidak tahan ingin menghujam lubang Luhan yang senikmat surga, ia tidak sanggup untuk menolak keinginan kekasihnya. Ia pun tersenyum. "Ne, ini hari bahagia. Setelah ini kau dan aku akan kembali ketempat yang seharusnya. Aku akan melamarmu dan kita akan menikah."

Kata – kata Sehun selalu bisa membuat Luhan seperti melayang. "Aku mencintaimu," Luhan berkata sambil memasukkan ujung penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya. Matanya bertaut dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

_Jlebb!_

Luhan langsung menjatuhkan seluruh berat tubuhnya hingga benda kebanggan Sehun itu masuk sempurna kedalam _hole _nya. Menumbuknya di titik spesial yang membuat matanya seperti memutar. _Terlalu nikmat. _Rengkuhan erat Sehun pada pinggangnya membuat Luhan mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tubuh mereka bergoyang seirama. Ritme yang sama. Peluh menetes. Erangan dan desahan membuat telinga mereka tidak bisa menangkap bunyi yang lain lagi. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau pintu mereka terbuka dan ada dua orang yang berdiri di sana menonton mereka berdua dari awal. Mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

"Tao..." pemilik kapal itu, Kris bicara pelan.

"Ya tuan..."

"Apa aku harus membunuh Sehun atau menyiksanya? Kau tahu aku tergila – gila menginginkan malaikat itu."

Tao menunduk. Saat pertama kali tiba di pantai, Kris sudah memberitahukan kalau ia tertarik dengan pemuda yang ia temukan di dalam goa. Tapi melihat posisinya yang berada di dalam rengkuhan seseorang, Kris menggeram. Tapi ia memilih untuk sabar karena tidak mungkin ia tidak mendapatkan orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia adalah bajak laut yang hebat. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli siapa yang hendak ditiduri oleh Kris. Toh itu bukan urusannya. Lagipula ia sudah sering melihat seseorang yang dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya agar bisa memuaskan Kris. Si bajak laut penggila _sex. _Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit iba jika manusia seperti Luhan akan dilahap oleh Kris. Tapi lagi – lagi ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau itu bukan urusannya. "Terserah anda saja."

"Baiklah..." Kris mundur perlahan dan menutup pintu se pelan mungkin agar tidak bersuara. "Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus membereskan ini dulu." Ia menunduk menatap benda di selangkangannya yang membengkak akibat menonton Luhan dan Kris yang bercinta tepat di depannya. Kris meninggalkan Tao dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Luhan akan segera jadi miliknya. Anggap saja hari ini hari terakhir Luhan bersama dengan Sehun.

"Ngghh..." Luhan merengek manja saat Sehun menjilati _hole _nya. Lidahnya masuk kedalam dan mengambil semua cairan yang ada disana. Lalu Sehun akan membagikannya lewat ciuman basah. Bayangan akan masa depan mereka yang indah mulai terbayang di kepala Luhan. setelah cairannya habis, Sehun terbaring disampingnya.

"Kau mau tidur begini atau memakai baju?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara lembut yang sarat akan kasih sayang. Ia begitu menjaga Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memakai baju, Sehun. Aku ingin terus merasakan kulitmu. Tapi karena disini banyak orang lain, aku ingin pakai baju saja sebelum tidur."

Kening Luhan ia kecup sebentar sebelum turun dari atas ranjang dan memunguti pakaian mereka yang berserak membentuk pola acak di lantai. Seperti biasa, ia memakaikan baju Luhan terlebih dahulu dan hal itu membuat mata kekasihnya berkaca – kaca. Sehun mengecup kedua matanya bergantian sebelum memakai bajunya sendiri dan kembali berbaring di samping Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Semoga saat terbangun nanti kita sudah berlabuh, Sehun. Entah dimanapun itu kita bisa memulai hidup yang baru. Aku bisa menjalani semuanya jika bersama denganmu."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidurlah, sayang. Kau pasti capek."

"Kau juga," suara Luhan terdengar pelan. Sehun tahu kalau orang yang ia cintai itu mudah terlelap jika lelah. Apalagi habis bercinta seperti ini. Namun ia tidak ingin memejamkan matanya walau rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Hatinya tidak tenang. Walau Kris tersenyum pada mereka, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu dan membuat perasaannya kacau. Ia berpikir – pikir apa keinginan tersembunyi Kris. Mereka tidak memiliki benda berharga. Nyawa mereka pun tidak penting – penting amat bagi bajak laut seperti itu. Kalau ia atau Luhan anak bangsawan, mungkin mereka akan ditawan dan diminta tebusan. Tapi ini?

Sehun terus menebak – nebak. Luhan... _deg! _Luhan. Kris menginginkan Luhan. bukan tidak mungkin pesona Luhan menarik perhatian Kris. Luhan itu memiliki daya tarik alami yang menjerat siapa saja. Termasuk dirinya dan puluhan temannya. Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia menarik nafas berkali – kali. Setelah cukup tenang, rasa kantuknya tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia pun terlelap mengikuti Luhan dan tidak mendengar lagi langkah pelan yang masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun ada yang aneh saat ia membuka mata. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan! Ia mencoba untuk bangun namun gagal. Matanya terbelalak mendapati tubuhnya sudah diikat oleh tali. "Hammmppptt?" (A-apa ini?)" ia memandang sekeliling dan ia merasa seperti habis ditimpa oleh batu yang besar dan keras.

Sehun tiduran menyamping di atas lantai yang keras. Kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang, begitu juga dengan kakinya. Mulutnya juga diikat. Sementara Luhan, kasihnya, cintanya, nafasnya, dunianya, _malaikat_nya berada di atas meja dengan tubuh yang tidak dibalut oleh sehelai benang pun. Luhan telentang, tapi kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan saat matanya bertemu dengan Sehun, air matanya mengalir. Sehun yakin kalau Luhan sudah lama menangis karena matanya sudah memerah. Bibir kekasihnya itu basah dan sedikit berdarah. Rambutnya berserakan, bukannya terlihat sexy seperti saat mereka habis bercinta, tapi malah terlihat kalau ia habis disiksa.

Tubuh dan hati Sehun sakit hanya dengan melihat keadaan Luhan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana. Tapi ia terpaksa melihat sekeliling untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sehun?" Kris berkata dengan nada yang akrab seolah ia dan Sehun adalah teman sejak kecil. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berada diatas tubuh Luhan dengan bertumpu pada lengannya. Ia menyeringai.

"_Apa – apaan ini?!" _Sehun ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu, tapi yang terdengar hanya erangan. Kris sialan. Apa maksudnya melakukan ini?

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya, akan aku jawab. Sehun, aku tidak sebaik itu untuk menawarkan bantuan padamu tanpa ada yang aku inginkan." Ia menunduk mengecup kening Luhan dengan suara decakan yang kuat. "Aku menginginkan orang ini jadi milikku."

Bola mata Sehun seperti mau keluar. Ia memberontak seperti cacing kepanasan. Dugaannya benar, Kris menginginkan Luhan!

"Sayangnya dia menolak dan membuatku marah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyiksamu. Tapi Luhan terlalu nakal dan menendang benda kesayanganku jadi aku terpaksa mengikatmu. Aku berkata padanya kalau aku akan menidurinya dihadapanmu karena sudah membuatku marah. Benar 'kan sayangku?" Kris meremas kuat penis Luhan hingga pemuda bertubuh kecil itu hanya bisa melenguh.

"Jawab sayang... walau kau sangat menyukai sentuhanku, kau harus tetap menjawab."

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris menjilati bibirnya. Luhan terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Ia pun meraup bibir Luhan dan menciuminya kasar. Tangannya menjalar cepat menggoda setiap tempat yang menjadi kelemahan Luhan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan berusaha mendorong Kris. Namun dengan tenaga seperti anak kucing seperti itu, ia tidak mungkin berhasil. Setelah capek memberontak, ia jadi pasrah. Hanya bisa menangis saat Kris memasukkan jarinya dengan brutal dan menggantikannya dengan penisnya yang sudah mengacung.

"MMhhh mmmhh!" Sehun terus berteriak walau suaranya tetap tidak akan keluar. Air matanya mengalir deras menyaksikan cintanya yang tengah ditiduri oleh pria jahat itu. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya sampai berdarah karena ia berusaha melepas ikatannya.

"Aakkh.. aakhh...!" teriakan Luhan terasa begitu memilukan di telinganya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana _hole _Luhan dimasuki oleh benda milik Kris yang besar dengan brutal. Bunyi _balls_ nya yang terus bersentuhan dengan bongkahan pantat Luhan bersatu dengan erangan penuh kenikmatan dari bibirnya. Pinggang Luhan yang kecil itu pasti sudah dipenuhi bercak karena ia yakin Kris memegangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"J-jangan lihat Sehun.. _ah! Ah! _jangan lihat.. jebal.. jebal..._ohh ah!_" Luhan merasa jadi orang paling kotor di dunia. Sehun menyaksikan ia tengah ditiduri orang asing dengan brutal. Bagaimana ia mendesah saat yang menghujamnya pada titik kelemahannya bukanlah Sehun. Luhan bukanlah orang suci yang terpilih sebagai penyebar kebaikan, tapi ia juga bukan _whore. _Kalau seperti ini entah kenapa ia merasa lebih hina daripada orang – orang yang menjual dirinya untuk mencapai kepuasan. Tenaganya habis. Suaranya serak dan dadanya sakit sekali.

"Sehun! Sehun! Pria itu grrhh tidak cocok untukmu. Dia lemah!" Kris benar – benar kesal kenapa disaat ia tengah menyatu dengan Luhan, pemuda mungil ini tetap memikirkan si pecundang itu? Ia pun menarik dirinya sejenak lalu membalik tubuh Luhan hingga ia jadi bertumpu pada lutut dengan pipi yang menempel pada permukaan kayu yang keras. Lalu ia kembali menghujam _hole _Luhan dengan sekeras – kerasnya dan menghasilkan teriakan bergairah dari bibir Luhan. "Lihat siapa yang membuatmu merasakan ngh! kenikmatan seperti ini. Aku akan membuatmu meneriakkan namaku, pelacurku yang manis." Ia pun mengocok penis Luhan dengan cepat sekali. Tubuh Luhan bergoyang seirama dengan sodokannya. Dan ia mulai menampari pantat Luhan dengan tenaga penuh.

"AH! AAAHH!"

Sedikitpun Luhan tidak bisa melawan. Ia menghadap Sehun dengan wajah memelas. Tak sanggup melihat Sehun yang begitu tersiksa. Luhan yakin pantatnya pasti memerah, perih. Perutnya mulai bergolak pertanda ia sudah hampir mencapainya.

"Ngghh.."

"Teriakkan namaku, Luhan!" Kris menarik kasar rambut Luhan hingga ia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka.

"AAA.. K-K—Sehun!"

_Bugh!_

Amarah Kris membara mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Sehun saat ia memuntarkan cairan cintanya di atas meja. Ia meninju pantat Luhan hingga pemuda itu tersungkur. Pandangan Kris jadi gelap karena ia begitu cemburu. Ia tidak peduli dengan Luhan yang mungkin saja terluka karena ulahnya.

Ia pun membalik kembali tubuh Luhan hingga telentang.

"Lihat bagaimana aku menguasainya, Sehun!" senyuman menakutkan terpampang pada wajahnya. Ia memposisikan juniornya tepat pada mulut Luhan dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam. Tidak peduli meski saat itu Luhan masih berusaha untuk menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Nggh ngghhh.." Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong pelan benda itu dari mulutnya. Namun sebuah tamparan pada pipinya membuatnya kembali pasrah.

_Luhanku.. Luhanku... Luhanku yang manis... _Batin Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Ia merasa begitu lemah melihat Luhannya yang begitu tersiksa. Apa benar Kris itu manusia? Ia terlalu kejam! Mungkin pria ini memang jelmaan iblis. Baginya Luhan itu ibarat mawar merah darah yang mekar dengan indahnya. Dan Kris adalah manusia tak berperasaan yang merontokkan semua kelopaknya. Menariknya dengan kasar hingga berserakan lalu menginjaknya.

Wajah Sehun sampai memerah menahan amarahnya. _Kenapa_? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya yang baru saja mencicipi asmara semanis madu? Sehun menutup matanya erat – erat saat ia mendengar Kris menggeram. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat tubuh tak berdaya Luhan yang telentang pasrah dengan mulut terbuka dan dipenuhi oleh liur yang tercampur dengan _pre-cum _si Iblis. Oh.. malaikatnya sudah dinodai oleh iblis bejat. Desahan kepuasan terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

Kris sengaja menarik penisnya keluar dan memuntahkan sebagian lahar putihnya diwajah Luhan. Cairan lengket itu terlihat sangat pantas berada diwajah pemuda yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia merasa semakin berkuasa.

"TELAN!" Kris menyumpal mulut Luhan yang hendak memuntahkan cairannya. Namun Luhan tetap bandel dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris pun kembali berang dan ia menarik kedua puting Luhan dengan keras.

"AARRGGHHH...!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan setelah ia menelannya dengan terpaksa.

"Oh~ betapa indahnya..."

Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Ia semakin ingin membunuh Kris dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai makanan Hiu saat melihat kelakuannya. Rambut Luhan ia tarik hingga tubuhnya yang sudah lemah terduduk menghadap Sehun. Wajahnya dibalut sperma dan air mata. Bibir merahnya yang sudah berdarah mengucapkan nama Sehun berkali – kali.

"Sehun.. sehun... Sehunnie..."

Kris menghantamkan tubuh ringkih Luhan pada kayu. Mata Sehun membesar seolah bola matanya mau keluar. Setelah puas menyetubuhi Luhan, kenapa ia tetap menyiksa malaikatnya ini? Ia kembali meronta walau hasilnya nihil.

"Ckckckck..." Kris geleng – geleng kepala sambil memakai celananya. Ia menyeret Luhan dan mencampakkannya dihadapan Sehun seolah ia bukanlah manusia. "Ini Luhan. Silakan kau nikmati sisa makan malamku. HUAHAHAAAA...!" Ia pun melangkah keluar dan tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras.

"_Luhan... Luhan.. kau baik – baik saja sayang? Badanmu sakit?" _namun sayangnya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah erangan. Ia meringkuk dan menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya pada leher Luhan. Pemuda itu membelakanginya dan ia tahu Luhan sedang menangis. Isakan itu terasa seperti pisau tajam yang menyayat ulu hatinya dengan pelan dan menyiksa.

"Hiks.. Sehun.. Sehunnie.. aku kotor Sehunnie..."

"_Tidak Luhan. Kau tetaplah Luhan-ku."_

Luhan terus menangis. Hatinya malah makin sakit mendapati Sehun yang tetap peduli padanya. Mungkin perasaannya akan sedikit lebih baik kalau Sehun sudah tidak lagi menginginkannya. Erangan Sehun tidak juga berhenti dan air matanya semakin deras. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan Sehun yang ikut menangis bersamanya.

"J-jangan menagis, Sehunnie. Ini bukan salahmu." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.. ia juga menyodorkan mulutnya agar Luhan segera melepas ikatan yang menghalanginya untuk bicara.

Meski tubuhnya sakit sekali, Luhan berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia meringis pelan karena _hole nya_ perih saat bergerak. Luhan mengabaikannya. Ia membuka ikatan mulut Sehun dan bibir Sehun langsung menerjang bibirnya. Luhan terjatuh di lantai dan Sehun menindihnya. Menciuminya seolah tidak ada hari esok. Tidak peduli dengan tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat, Sehun terus menyesapi bibir Luhan. Bibir yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya, hanya ia yang boleh menyesapinya. Namun pria sialan itu malah merampasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari kalau Luhan sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Orang yang ia cintai itu hanya diam dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa tidak membalas ciumanku?"

Luhan tetap menangis.

"Luhan? Luhan? Luhan? Jangan menangis, ne? Luhan-_ku_?

Tangisan Luhan malah makin deras. Tapi tangannya bergerak menuju punggung Sehun dan membuka ikatan tangan kekasihnya itu. Cukup lama juga ia membukanya karena ikatannya begitu kencang. Ia pun mulai menciumi Sehun untuk mengatakan kalau ia baik - baik saja. Begitu ikatan tangannya terbuka, Sehun langsung duduk membuka ikatan kakinya. Saat ia akhirnya terbebas, ia langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin. Begitu ingin agar mereka bersatu dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan. Namun semua itu hanyalah khayalannya saja, pada kenyataannya ada banyak tanda ditubuh Luhan yang menunjukkan kalau pemuda lemah dalam pelukannya ini baru saja diambil darinya dengan cara yang kejam.

Mata Sehun tertutup erat. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya dalam – dalam hingga seluruh pembuluh darahnya akan tetap mengingat aroma ini. Ia bergetar saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan punggung Luhan yang lengket oleh keringat. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi memeluk Luhan yang sedang tidak berpakaian membuat Sehun _turned on._ Ia mengecup tengkuk Luhan berkali – kali. Menjilati semua bekas merah yang ditinggalkan si jahanam Kris pada tubuh kekasihnya. Luhan melenguh. Tubuhnya memang mendamba sentuhan Sehun yang selembut sutra. Sentuhan yang mampu membuatnya untuk melupakan segalanya dan membuatnya berasa melayang. Tubuhnya terasa mendapat kekuatan setiap kali bibir Sehun mengklaimnya. Ia seperti berada diatas bara api saat ia sudah terbaring di lantai dan Sehun berada diatasnya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam daripada mata elang.

"_I Love You, _Luhan."

Tuhan... kata cintanya itu membuat tangisan Luhan meledak. Ia menelan ludah saat merasakan jempol Sehun mengelap pipinya.

"Jangan menangis sayang. Kau dan aku pasti bersatu. Percayalah. Arra?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajah Sehun makin mendekat dan mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman sedalam samudera. Bunyi kecipak yang dihasilkan terasa begitu _benar,_ tubuhnya menggeliat seirama dengan tarian tangan Sehun yang bergerilya pada tubuhnya.

"Sehun...hh _jebal.._"

Sehun mengerti benar apa maksud kekasihnya ini. Ia pun membenarkan posisinya dan memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam _hole _Luhan yang menanti. Ia bisa masuk dengan mudah karena cairan Kris masih tersisa di dalam tempat yang seharusnya hanya diisi olehnya. Hanya dengan mengingat wajah bajingan yang merampas Luhan darinya membuat amarahnya naik. Tapi elusan lembut Luhan pada wajahnya membuat hatinya melunak seketika.

"Aku milikmu, Sehun..."

Bahkan senyumannya terlihat seperti burung yang terluka. Sehun kembali mencium Luhan yang disambut baik oleh pemuda itu. Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya dan menghujam tempat terdalam. Sehun sengaja memindahkan sasaran bibirnya kearah rahang Luhan dan membiarkan suara indah itu keluar dari bibirnya. Suara indah yang menyenandungkan namanya.

"Sehun.. _ah! Ah!"_

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat ketakutan andai ada yang memergoki mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua terasa berbeda jika bagian tubuh Sehun yang berada di dalam tubuhnya seperti ini seolah _benda itu _memang diciptakan untuk berada di dalam sana. Ukurannya begitu pas. Pantatnya memang masih sakit karena ulah Kris, tapi erangan pelan Sehun yang mengucapkan namanya saat mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan menghapuskan semuanya. Ia paling senang jika mereka mencapai puncak diwaktu yang sama.

"Jangan pergi Sehun.." Luhan merengek saat Sehun hendak menarik miliknya dari dalam.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Luhan sangat lama. "Tidak akan, sayang. Aku akan tetap bersamamu." Ia pun menjatuhkan diri disamping Luhan dan tubuh mereka tetap bersatu. "Ma'afkan aku, Luhan. Aku sangat lemah hingga tidak sanggup hanya untuk melindungimu hingga disakiti oleh keparat itu. Aku.."

Luhan mendiamkan Sehun dengan mencium bibirnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sehun-ah. Awalnya kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Karena itu jangan membahas yang lain saat kita sedang bersama seperti ini, ne?"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Luhan. Ia menyesali kelemahannya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. Bahkan untuk berkelahi melawan seorang anak buah Kris saja ia tidak sanggup. Tapi ia masih harus bersyukur mereka dibiarkan bertemu. Karena itu ia takut untuk menutup matanya dan terlelap lalu Luhan akan menghilang dari pelukannya saat ia terbangun. Namun kenyataannya rasa capeknya terlalu besar hingga ia terlelap mengikuti Luhan menuju dunia mimpi yang tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu terakhir kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun. Ia pun dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya itu meski mereka baru bersama beberapa saat. Luhan dikurung di dalam kamar Kris dan menangis setiap kali Kris menyetubuhinya. Bukannya kasihan, Kris malah makin senang menyiksanya. Ia dibawa ke ruangan besar yang menjadi ruang makan para bajak laut dan Kris memperkosanya disana. Diatas meja di hadapan teman temannya. Mereka menonton dan menunjukkan rasa iri karena Kris mendapatkannya. Beberapa dari mereka bertanya kenapa Tuhan tidak adil memberikan manusia semanis malaikat kepada Kris sedangkan ia adalah iblis yang pantas untuk menjadi penghuni neraka yang panas.

Kris mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke udara sambil tersenyum dan menumbuk lubang Luhan. Dasar bajak laut tak bermoral! Mereka bercinta beramai – ramai disana. Dan Luhan merasa putus harapan. Tapi ia masih bisa bersyukur karena Sehun tidak menyaksikan bagaimana ia diperlakukan dengan buruk. Biarlah Kris melahapnya sampai ia puas asalkan Sehun tidak lagi disiksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bukan begitu caranya menghadapi Kris. Kau salah besar mengira dia akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan Sehun. Semakin kau memelas, maka dia justru akan semakin senang menyiksamu."

Tidak sedikitpun Luhan berminat untuk melihat siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, Luhan. Aku juga tahu kau pasti lemas mengingat Kris yang terus – terusan menyetubuhimu dengan ganas. Siang dan malam. Memisahkanmu dengan pemuda bernama Sehun. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mendengarkanku."

Dengan gerakan pelan, Luhan menoleh kearas seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri sambil berpangku tangan. _Manis sekali_, pikirnya. Tapi Luhan memilih diam dan tetap dalam posisinya semua, telentang telanjang.

"Ah.. tubuhmu bagus. Tidak heran Kris senang mencumbumu walau kau terus menolak. Tapi aku yakin tubuhku masih lebih indah."

Orang yang baru muncul itu duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan tersenyum hingga _dimple_nya terbentuk sempurna. "Well, aku Lay. Sebelum kau muncul aku adalah teman tidur favorit Kris."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku mencintainya. Menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padanya. Meninggalkan orang tua dan semuanya demi bisa bersama dengan Kris dan mengarungi lautan luas. Aku senang saat dia meniduriku dengan keras dan melakukannya dihadapan teman – temannya. Ada kebanggan tersendiri karena dia memilihku cukup lama. Kami bercinta dimana saja. Diruang makan, di dek, didapur, didalam kapal yang isinya baru saja kami jarah, di pantai, hotel dan diranjang, tentu saja. aku bahagia karena dia memenuhi semua keinginanku dan aku merasa seperti dicintai. Namun sayangnya, sejak kau muncul..." ia menatap Luhan. "Semuanya berubah. Dia bahkan menganggap aku ini tidak ada. Meski aku sudah memposisikan pose paling sexy yang menjadi kesukaannya, dia tetap tidak menyentuhku. Aku menggodanya namun dia tidak tertarik. Hal yang menjadi perhatiannya hanyalah kau Luhan. Aku mendengar dia bercerita bagaimana ia mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat ia menidurimu dihadapan kekasihmu."

"Jahat sekali..." Luhan sesenggukan.

"Tidak ada bajak laut yang baik," Lay tersenyum aneh. "Aku kemari karena ingin menawarkan negoisasi denganmu. Itupun kalau kau tertarik. Bagaimana?"

"Apa... yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Pertama – tama..." Lay menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Luhan hingga dada. "Kau harus menutup tubuhmu. Lalu yang kedua, kau harus berjanji kalau ini hanya rahasia antara kita saja."

Luhan menatapnya dalam. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Lay tergelak. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya. Tapi aku hanya ingin agar Kris kembali padaku dan kau akan kembali pada orang yang bernama Sehun itu. Ngomong – ngomong tentang Sehun, aku baru saja melihatnya diikat di dek dan penisnya dikulum oleh Baekhyun si nakal. Lalu ia berhenti saat Sehun hendak mencapai puncak dan mereka semua akan tergelak. Kris yang paling kuat tertawa." Lay memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Luhan dengan seksama. Ia terlihat begitu terpukul. "Yahh, setidaknya sekarang kalian sudah sama – sama kotor. Pasangan yang cocok."

Luhan memandang Lay dengan penuh kebencian. "Jangan menghina kami!"

"Aku tidak menghina, Luhan. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kau sudah ditiduri Kris dan Sehun juga sudah disentuh oleh pria – pria nakal yang ada di kapal ini. Kalau kalian saling mencintai, kalian pasti akan tetap bersama. Anggap saja aku iblis yang tengah melakukan kesalahan dengan membantumu. Bagaimana?"

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, Luhan mengangguk.

"Anak baik," Lay mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Lay? Bagaimana caramu membantuku? Bagaimana caranya membebaskan Sehun? kalau..."

"SShhhh.." jari telunjuk Lay menempel pada bibir Luhan untuk menyuruhnya diam. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari balik bajunya dan menyembunyikannya dibawah ranjang. "Tidak lama lagi kita akan mendarat di pelabuhan Kurnell. Kris dan semua orang di kapal ini akan keluar sekedar mencari kesenangan di tempat plesiran. Hanya beberapa orang yang ada didalam untuk berjaga – jaga. Dan disaat itu kau bisa melarikan diri bersama dengan Sehun dan jangan lupa membawa pisau itu sebagai senjatamu. Lalu aku akan tetap bersama dengan Kris. Bagaimana? Rencana yang bagus, bukan?"

Mata Luhan berbinar ceria. Secercah harapan untuk keluar dari neraka ini memberinya semangat untuk terus bertahan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia tidak rela Sehun disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir dan ia akan bersama dengan Sehun.

Se-sempurna apapun sebuah rencana, kalau Tuhan tidak mengizinkan maka semuanya pasti gagal total. Siapa sangka saat kapal akhirnya berlabuh, Kris sama sekali tidak bergerak dari kamarnya. Kaki Luhan sudah begitu gatal untuk segera berlari keluar, tapi ia tidak berani.

Sebenarnya Kris sudah tidak tahan untuk pergi ke kota dan bersenang – senang dengan awaknya yang lain. Namun hatinya berkata lain. Ia begitu ingin bersama dengan Luhan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pemuda bertubuh molek ini. Membuat debaran didadanya tidak terkendali. Ada goncangan hebat didalam hatinya yang mengalahkan goncangan kapal saat sedang badai. Rasanya tidak pernah bosan untuk memandangi wajahnya, walau hanya sekedar mengecup pipinya. Kebenciannya pada Sehun juga terasa makin besar saat namanya keluar dari bibir Luhan. lama ia berpikir dan terus bertanya – tanya apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Setelah beberapa saat ia menyadarinya. _Cinta. _

Bagi pria seperti Kris, cinta adalah sebuah omong kosong. Sebuah kata yang tidak memiliki makna. Kris tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cinta orang tua karena ingatan pertamanya ia berada di tempat penampungan. Setelah besar ia keluar dari sana dan bergabung dengan bajak laut karena ia memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang baik. Lalu menjadi orang kepercayaan si kapten bermata satu dan setelah kapten tua itu mati, otomatis ia jadi kapten yang baru. Hidup di tengah lautan dan hidup dengan menjarah harta orang lain membuatnya menjadi pria dingin tak berperasaan. Tangisan korban serasa melody indah yang menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Ia merasa hebat. Memiliki kekuasaan dan orang takut padanya. Hanya dengan melihat bendera mereka di kejauhan banyak kapal yang memutar haluan. Sedangkan cinta terhadap seseorang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Bukankah ungkapan cinta itu ujung – ujungnya kontak fisik juga? Jadi Kris berpikir untuk apa ia mengungkapkan cinta kalau ia bisa menyentuh siapa saja yang ia inginkan. Menikmati tubuh mereka. Mencumbunya dan menidurinya selama yang ia mau. Kalau bosan tinggal ganti. Ia mengganti teman tidurnya semudah mengganti pakaian. Melupakan siapa saja yang sudah ia nikmati seperti ia melupakan menu makan malamnya yang kemarin.

Tapi setelah melihat Luhan, saat pandangan mereka bertemu ia merasa dunia ini berhenti berputar. Perutnya bergejolak. Dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat kalau pemilik mata indah ini malah bercumbu dengan seorang pemuda yang-sialan-berwajah-tampan-dan-mereka-terlihat-cocok. Tapi Kris harus menahan hasratnya dengan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa mereka naik kedalam kapal. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, tidak ada penolakan. Dan begitu tiba di dalam kapal yang jadi istananya, dunianya, daerah kekuasaannya, hasratnya tidak tertahankan lagi. Ia pun memerintahkan orang untuk mengikat Sehun dan mencumbu Luhan tepat dihadapannya karena Luhan menolaknya. Dan kenikmatan yang ia dapat pun berkali lipat. Luhan benar – benar ia dapatkan. Pemuda ini meneriakkan namanya saat sedang mencapai puncak. Meminum _juice_ nya dan sebaliknya. Dengan demikian, bagian tubuh Luhan sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan jika bibir Luhan berdarah, ia menjilatnya. Ia merasa kalau setiap inci tubuhnya pasti sudah mendapat bagian Luhan.

Kris menghampiri Luhan yang entah kenapa hari ini terlihat bersemangat. "Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku pasti bodoh kalau aku menjawab aku baik – baik saja setelah kau melakukan semua ini padaku."

Kris menyeringai. Ia langsung meloncat keatas ranjang dan menindih Luhan. "Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu merasa baik – baik saja." tangan Kris menyusup kedalam selimut dan menggenggam junior Luhan erat, menghasilkan lenguhan dari Luhan. "Kau tahu, Luhan?" Ia berbisik. "Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi keluar, tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian. Aku begitu kecanduan pada tubuhmu. Jadi tidak salahnya kalau aku kembali menghujam lubangmu? Teman kecilku ingin kembali keperaduannya."

Mulut Luhan terbuka lebar. Bagaimana dengan rencananya kalau Kris tetap didalam sini? Luhan berusaha untuk berontak, namun gagal. Kris sudah mencumbunya dengan ganas seperti biasa. Tidak ada kelembutan. Ia menjerit histeris saat Kris memasukinya dengan cepat. Menumbuknya tanpa ampun.

Dalam hati Luhan selalu bertanya, kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat dimasa lalu hingga harus mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini? Ia menangis sejadi jadinya. Hati dan tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"_Fuck! _Kau tetap sempitthh.."

Geraman Kris terdengar bagaikan suara setan yang menakutinya. Dengan gerakan yang gemetar, Luhan mengambil pisau pemberian Lay yang ia simpan dibawah bantal dan berbalik cepat.

Kris menyeringai. "Mau berganti po..si . sii..?" Ia menatap horor saat merasakan benda dingin itu mendarat dilehernya. Menancap tajam dan bergesekan dengan urat nadi di sana. Wajah Luhan yang semula dibanjiri air mata sekarang sudah dibanjiri darah dan sial! Ia terlihat sexy. Kris malah semakin ingin menambah kecepatannya menumbuk prostat Luhan, tapi tenaganya habis. Lama kelamaan pandangannya makin kabur dan ia masih mengucapkan sebuah kata sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir. "Luhan... "

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

Sayangnya dua kata terakhir tidak lagi terucap.

"A.. aku.. apa.. yang s-sudah k-kulakukan? A.. aku.." Luhan menatap kedua tangannya yang sudah dilumuri darah Kris. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia melihat sekeliling, rasa takut seakan menelannya. Tubuh besar Kris sudah ambruk di lantai, diam tak bergerak. Suasana di dalam kapal begitu hening. Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya. Dadanya naik turun seperti ia baru saja berlari jauh. Nafasnya tidak stabil.

Lama ia mematung disana. Terduduk memandangi cipratan darah yang mengenainya. Pikirannya seperti berputar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kris sudah tidak bergerak lagi sejak ia menusuk lehernya. Bajak laut itu mati. Dan itu artinya Luhan adalah... ia adalah... pembunuh! Pembunuh itu penjahat dan penjahat pantas mati. Ia menelan ludahnya. Menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya. Luhan tidak hanya sama seperti seorang yang bekerja sebagai prostitusi, tapi juga pembunuh. Tinggal di kapal bajak laut dan makan dari hasil jarahan mereka. Tidakkah ia terdengar seperti manusia paling hina?

Luhan menyadari air matanya yang tercampur dengan darah Kris. Ia berusaha mengelap wajahnya namun cairan merah kental itu malah makin berserak di tubuhnya. Luhan menahan jeritannya. Meski masih gemetar, ia berusaha bangkit. Ini satu – satunya kesempatan. Keluar sekarang atau akan berada di atas kapal ini selamanya. Luhan memilih opsi pertama. Ia mengambil kain yang digunakan sebagai alas ranjang Kris dan mengambil mantel Kris yang membuat tubuhnya seperti tenggelam. Luhan bercermin sebentar untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak terlihat kacau. Begitu membuka pintu, Luhan menelan ludahnya. Sekaranglah saatnya.

Dengan mengingat arah yang diberitahu Lay sebagai kurungan Sehun, Luhan berlari cepat. ia begitu ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan memeluknya lalu keluar dari sini. Lay sangat menolong karena ia juga memberikan kunci kurungan itu. Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya hingga jalannya begitu mulus dan berhasil menemukan tempat Sehun dengan mudah.

Luhan membuka kuncinya dengan terburu – buru. Ditambah dengan tangannya yang gemetar, berkali – kali ia salah memasukkan anak kunci. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali berusaha untuk membuat pandangannya fokus. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan akhirnya ia pun berhasil membuka pintu kayu itu.

.

.

Sejak dipisahkan dengan Luhan, Sehun merasa seperti kesulitan untuk bernafas. Tidak terhitung entah berapa kali pemuda itu berusaha untuk melawan, namun ia bukanlah petarung yang handal hingga akhirnya malah jadi sasaran tinju para manusia bejat itu. Ia dikurung dan jarang diberi makan. Siksaan seperti itu masih bisa ia tahan. Tapi belakangan iblis bernama Kris itu mengikatnya di dek dan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh pemuda – pemuda nakal dan menjadikannya tontonan. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak terangsang, tapi lagi – lagi ia gagal. Sehun terjatuh dalam belaian pemuda bernama Baekhyun yang gemar memberinya _blowjob _dan berhenti saat ia hendak mencapai puncak lalu mereka semua akan terbahak – bahak.

Sehun menutup matanya rapat – rapat, begitu ingin agar ia segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini dan kembali pada kenyataan saat ia berduaan dengan Luhan di pulau yang mereka beri nama HunHan, penggalan nama mereka berdua. Sebuah nama yang manis, bukan? Semanis kenangan yang telah mereka rajut bersama. Luhan yang menyarankan nama itu. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mendengar apapun tentang Luhan dan tidak pernah lagi melihat tambatan hatinya itu. Sehun hanya bisa bertahan dan bertahan. Entah sampai kapan ia tidak tahu. Ia yakin kalau Kris keparat itu mustahil membunuh Luhan. Sangat _mustahil._ Sehun sering melihat wajah Kris yang berseri – seri saat ia membanggakan bagaimana indahnya malam yang ia lalui bersama dengan Luhan. Mungkin Kris bermaksud untuk menyiksanya, tapi Sehun bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain.

_Cinta_

Tatapan matanya, rona wajahnya, bahasa tubuhnya dan aura yang mengelilingi Kris menunjukkan kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh begitu dalam seperti palung lautan. Luhan benar – benar meluluhkan hati Kris dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Mungkin manusia tak berperasaan sepertinya tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Ia hanya mengemukakan egonya untuk memiliki Luhan. Merampas malaikat manis milik Sehun. Menjadikan Luhan miliknya secara paksa.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Luhan karena pesona yang ia miliki. Ia hanya menyalahkan takdir yang mempertemukan mereka dengan Kris. Biasanya setelah melihat wajahnya yang kusut, pria bertubuh tinggi itu akan keluar. Ia pikir ia sudah berhasil menyiksa Sehun dengan menceritakan kenikmatannya. Tapi sebaliknya, Sehun malah bernafas lega karena ia yakin Luhannya akan selamat. Mereka berada di bawah langit yang sama, di dalam kapal yang sama tapi tidak bisa bertemu. Hanya dengan membayangkan kalau Luhan masih hidup dan mungkin memikirkannya dari salah satu sudut kapal ini sudah membuat dada Sehun melapang. Jika Luhan masih hidup, ia juga akan bertahan untuk hidup, apapun yang terjadi.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sehun merasakan kapal berlabuh. Ia mendengar awak Kris banyak yang berlarian di lorong. Suara kaki mereka sangat berisik. Namun beberapa saat kemudian suasana kapal jadi lengang. Sehun ingin melarikan diri, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan Luhan. Lebih baik mati daripada meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam kapal neraka ini.

Saat mendengar suara kunci yang dibuka, Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menoleh. Guratan – guratan kayu pada dinding kapal jauh lebih enak untuk dipandangi daripada wajah Kris.

"S-Sehun.."

Bukan suara Kris! Sehun mengenal suara ini dan ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mendapati Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah seputih kertas.

"Luhan!" Sehun langsung meraih tubuh Luhan yang kelihatannya makin ringkih dan memeluknya erat. "Luhan.. Luhanku.. sayangku.." Sehun bergumam dan menghirup aroma Luhan dalam – dalam. Ada banyak hal yang begitu ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi Sehun memilih diam. Menikmati keheningan yang menenangkan saat ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seirama dengan milik Luhan. Sama – sama berpacu cepat.

"Sehun..." Luhan yang pertama melepas pelukan mereka. Sehun tentu tidak rela. Ia kembali meraih tubuh Luhan tapi Luhan menolaknya.

"Sehun!" Luhan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Sejenak ia tidak fokus.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku disini. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Awalnya Luhan begitu takut Sehun akan membencinya jika mengetahui kenyataan kalau sekarang ia tidak hanya kotor, tapi juga sudah jadi pembunuh. Namun suara Sehun yang setenang nyanyian _lullaby_ membuatnya yakin kalau cinta Sehun padanya tanpa syarat.

"Aku.. Sehun.. aku.. aku sudah.. Kris.."

Alis Sehun bertaut. "Kris kenapa?"

Luhan menelan ludah. "Aku membunuhnya." Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. "Aku membunuhnya, Sehun. Menusuk lehernya dengan pisau. Darahnya mengenai wajahku dan tubuhku. Dia.. dia menyiksa kita, Sehun. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat melakukannya, hanya ingin keluar dari sini bersamamu. Tapi lagi – lagi dia menjamahku. Meniduriku tanpa rasa kasihan." Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku.. aku penjahat Sehunnie,"

Tubuh Sehun membatu. Luhan membunuh Kris? Manusia selembut Luhan melakukan hal seperti itu? Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Luhan berlutut di hadapannya. Ia memegang kedua kaki Sehun.

"Sehun!" tangisan Luhan makin menjadi. "Jangan membenciku, _jebal_.. aku melakukan ini karena mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin dipisahkan denganmu. Aku..."

Sisa kalimatnya tertelan bersama ciuman Sehun. Kekasihnya itu menarik tubuhnya dan mencium bibirnya ganas untuk menghalanginya berkata – kata. Luhan hanya diam dan membiarkan Sehun melakukannya.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu," Sehun berkata dengan nafas tersengal. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mata mereka beradu.

"Aku kotor dan. . . pembunuh..."

Sehun kembali menciumi Luhan. Keningnya, pelipis, kedua mata indahnya, hidung, pipi, dagu dan kembali pada bibirnya yang ranum dan merekah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun yang dilakukan Kris padamu tidak akan merubah perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkan perasaanku padamu?"

_Oh My... _betapa beruntungnya Luhan mendapatkan pemuda seperti Sehun. Pemuda yang memberikan seluruh cinta dan kepercayaan yang tak terhingga. Ia pun mengnaggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekali lagi sebelum berjalan keluar dan mengintip. Mereka harus secepatnya keluar sebelum ketahuan.

"Tadi kau bertemu dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Hampir semua orang di kapal ini pergi keluar untuk bersenang – senang. Kalau mau keluar, sekarang saat yang tepat, Sehun."

Sehun penasaran kenapa Luhan bisa tahu. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan langsung meraih pergelangan Luhan. Mereka berlari sambil sesekali bersembunyi jika ada orang yang lewat. Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan karena ia yang tahu jalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan kapal itu karena suasana sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lewat dan mereka akan bersembunyi. Sehun dan Luhan berlari secepat mungkin dan keluar dari pelabuhan yang ramai. Tangan mereka bertautan erat. Tidak sekalipun mereka melihat ke belakang.

"K-kita dimana Sehun?" Luhan bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Bangunan – bangunan dengan atap runcing berjejer rapi dan berwarna warni. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang hingga keberadaan mereka tersamarkan.

"Kita berada di kota Vell. Aku pernah kemari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Memang keadaan banyak yang berubah. Tapi ada beberapa jalan yang masih aku ingat."

Luhan merasakan Sehun mempererat genggamannya dan ia merasa semakin yakin pada kekasihnya. Semoga saja para bajak laut itu tidak mencari mereka.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Luhan meringis pelan hingga Sehun terpaksa berhenti. "Kenapa, Luhan?"

"Kakiku..." Luhan menggigit bibir menahan sakit. "Kakiku keseleo."

Sehun menunduk dan memeriksa pergelangan kaki Luhan. Mungkin pamuda ini memang kecapekan hingga kakinya sakit saat berlari. Sehun kemudian menunduk dan menyodorkan punggungnya. "Naiklah."

Luhan ragu. Sehun tidak dalam kondisi yang fit. Bisa ia lihat dari tubuhnya yang semakin kurus.

"Jangan lama – lama. Cepat naik!"

Karena semakin dikejar waktu, Luhan langsung naik dan Sehun kembali berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalalalala~~~" Lay berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Ia bangun agak siang karena tidurnya begitu nyenyak. Kapal telah berlabuh dan sepertinya Luhan sudah pergi dengan kekasih lemahnya itu. Dan itu artinya Kris akan kembali ke pelukannya. Hanya dengan membayangkan tubuh polos Kris yang akan berada di atas tubuhnya sudah membuat senyumannya merekah sempurna.

"Wu Fan_ssi?" tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Lay melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar Kris. Memang bajak laut tampan itu melarang siapapun masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin. Lay pengecualian karena ia adalah teman tidur Kris.

Setelah menutup pintu dan berbalik, mata Lay terbelalak sempurna. Di hadapannya, di sana ia menemukan seseorang yang telungkup di lantai dengan dikelilingi darah yang menggenang. Merah pekat dan berbau anyir. Bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat pembunuhan sadis, jadi hal seperti ini tidak lagi membuatnya takut, ia hanya terkejut.

"Kenapa di sini ada mayat?" Lay bergumam sendiri. Jalannya tetap anggun seperti biasa. Dengan pinggul yang bergoyang gemulai.

Ia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun. Lalu saat hendak berbalik, ia seperti mendapat bisikan agar mengintip wajah orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Lay memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia sedang bimbang. Tapi akhirnya ia berbalik dan ia membalik mayat itu menggunakan kakinya.

Meski sebagian besar wajah orang ini ditutupi darah, Lay bisa mengenalnya dengan mudah. Mustahil baginya tidak mengenali lekukan sempurna wajah orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"KRIIIIISSS...!" Lay terduduk dan meletakkan kepala Kris di pangkuannya. "Kris.. bangun, Kris. Buka matamu!" Lay kalut dan ia berkali – kali menepuk wajah Kris untuk membangunkannya. "Jebal.. jebal..." ia mulai menangis. Rasanya seperti mimpi melihat Kris yang kuat dan gagah tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam pangkuannya. Tidak menyahut panggilannya dan... tidak bernyawa.

Pikiran Lay melayang memikirkan siapa yang tega melakukan pembunuhan sekejam ini pada ketua mereka. Dan saat ia melihat kearah pintu, ia menemukan jejak kaki akibat memijak darah.

"Siapa saja tolong kemari... cepaaaaat..!"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Lay kesal dan ia meninggalkan Kris lalu berteriak di depan pintu.

"SIAPA SAJA CEPAAAT KEMARIIII...!"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" Tao datang dengan tergopoh – gopoh. Tidurnya yang nyenyak terganggu teriakan Lay.

"Kris..." Lay kesulitan bicara karena tenggorokannya kering. "Kris terbunuh."

Untuk beberapa detik wajah Tao terlihat terkejut. Tapi ia malah tersenyum. "_April mop?_"

Tatapan tajam Lay membuat senyumannya memudar. Ia pun buru – buru masuk ke dalam kamar Kris.

"K-Kris?" Tao hampir tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. "Siapa yang melakukannya? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lay menghampiri Tao. "Kris tidak memakai baju. Bisa disimpulkan kalau dia terbunuh saat sedang melakukan _sex_." Rasa sedih Lay sudah tergantikan rasa benci dan dendam. "Dan kita tahu siapa yang melakukan hal itu dengannya akhir – akhir ini."

"Lu... han?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Dia _whore_ yang memuaskan nafsu Kris."

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Tao. Luhan terlalu manis untuk melakukan hal sekejam ini. Bahkan orang sekejam Kris pun bisa melunak dibuatnya. "Jangan asal menebak. Kita harus menyelidikinya."

"ITU MEMANG DIAAA..." Lay menjerit histeris hingga beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. "Aku.. aku menawarkan negoisasi dengannya. Menyuruhnya keluar dari kapal ini bersama kekasihnya yang bodoh itu agar Kris kembali padaku. Aku berniat baik tapi dia malah melakukan ini!"

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru muncul. Lay mengangguk sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Chanyeol memandang Tao agak lama. Sekarang anak buah Kris sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana. Mereka semua terkejut mendapati kematian si kapten yang mengenaskan.

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi ke kota mencari mereka berdua. Pasti belum jauh. Ayo!"

Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar. Sejak awal ia memang tidak suka melihat Luhan dan Sehun. Namun ia tidak berani mengatakannya pada Kris. Bisa – bisa malah ia yang akan dilempar ke lautan lepas.

Tidak berapa lama Tao dan beberapa orang mulai menyusulnya. Sebagian membersihkan mayat Kris. Kota Vell yang menjadi tempat mereka berlabuh tidaklah terlalu besar. Jadi kemungkinan untuk menemukan Luhan dan Sehun lumayan besar.

"Kita berpencar di sini." Tao memberi aba – aba saat mereka telah turun dari kapal. "Chanyeol pergi ke kanan. Aku ke kiri dan sisanya mencari awak kita yang lain. Bagaimanapun kita semua harus mencari pembunuh pimpinan kita."

Tidak ada yang membantah. Mereka langsung bergerak secepat mungkin dan harus mendapatkan Luhan dan Sehun sebelum matahari tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Capek?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti dulu?"

"... turunkan aku, Sehun. Kakiku sudah tidak sakit lagi."

Luhan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa karena Sehun tidak pernah menyahutinya. Pemuda ini hanya terus berjalan cepat dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh pada mereka berdua. Sekalipun bermesraan, tidak sewajarnya seseorang menggendong kekasihnya yang hanya dibalut mantel kebesaran. Kakinya yang jenjang terlihat menggoda. Luhan jadi merasa malu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan pandangan orang tak dikenal. Mereka harus bersembunyi secepatnya sebelum anak buah Kris menemukan mereka.

Bisa Luhan rasakan kecepatan lari Sehun yang mulai menurun karena capek. Berkali – kali ia menyeka keringat Sehun dan Sehun akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup tangannya lalu debaran jantungnya akan semakin tidak karuan. Deg degan karena perlakuan lembut Sehun dan ketakutan jika anak buah Kris menemukan mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sudah keluar dari kota. Rumah – rumah tidak lagi berdempetan dan daerah pertanian di kaki bukit sudah terpampang di depan mata.

Sehun pun menurunkan Luhan dari punggungnya.

"T-terima kasih Sehun." Luhan berkata pelan sambil menggenggam jemari kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih, eoh?" Sehun mengelap keringat Luhan.

"Untuk semua kebaikanmu, kepercayaanmu,,, dan cintamu..." Luhan menutup matanya karena Sehun sudah kembali mengecupnya. Andai tatapan orang tidak membuatnya malu, Luhan yakin ia dan Sehun akan tetap bermesraan. Melupakan bahaya yang memburu mereka berdua.

"Kita harus bergegas, Sehun."

Sehun berdehem pelan. Ia pun meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Siap berlari bersamaku?"

Tanda dijawab pun, Sehun sudah tahu Luhan akan selalu mengikutinya. Pancaran matanya mengucapkan hal itu. Dan mereka pun berlari tanpa tahu lagi hendak kemana. Meski tidak terlalu ramai, tapi ada beberapa orang yang melihat keberadaan mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya mereka bersembunyi di dalam hutan.

Rencana tinggallah rencana. Lutut dan semua sendi ditubuh Luhan gemetaran saat mendengar suara lantang di belakang mereka.

"MEREKA DISANA...!"

Liur yang ia telan terasa pahit. Kakinya yang pendek tidak bisa menyamai langkah Sehun. tapi genggaman erat itu memberinya kekuatan. "S-Sehun..." nada putus asa mengalir dalam suaranya.

"Lari saja!" Sehun bicara tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mereka mulai memasuki tempat yang banyak pohonnya. Namun tidak ada rumput hingga mereka kesulitan untuk bersembunyi.

Jleb!

Mereka berhenti seketika. Sebuah anak panah melesat tepat disamping telinga Sehun dan menancap pada batang kayu. Berhenti atau mati di sini.

Sehun menelan ludah. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat pucat seolah ia tidak memiliki darah.

"Uug..."

Sehun mengabaikan lenguhan ketakutan dari bibir Luhan. ia memilih untuk berlari dan berlari.

.

.

.

.

Walau kota Vell bukan kota besar, Tao dan Chanyeol tetap kesulitan menemukan Sehun dan Luhan. Terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Anak buah Kris yang lain sudah berlalu lalang dan mereka kembali berkumpul. Wajah mereka dipenuhi peluh. Nafas memburu tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Mereka tidak mungkin pergi jauh," geram Tao. "Sehun tidak sekuat itu untuk berlari."

"Kami sudah mencari ke setiap sudut dan bertanya pada orang, tapi mereka terlihat tidak peduli."

Chanyeol sudah hampir melempar pedangnya jika ia tidak melihat seorang perempuan tua menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa ada banyak orang disini?"

Tao melengus.

"Kami sedang mencari penjahat, Nek." Chanyeol berusaha ramah. "Dua orang laki – laki. Satu bertubuh tinggi dan satu lagi agak pendek, wajahnya seperti seorang gadis."

Wajah nenek itu terlihat kaget. "Mereka penjahat?"

"Nenek melihatnya?" Chanyeol dan yang lainnya berteriak bersamaan hingga nenek itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ne.. ne.. saya melihatnya. Mereka lari kearah sana." Dengan polosnya nenek itu menunjukkan arah Sehun dan Luhan berlari tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak menyangkan jika manusia indah seperti yang menghiasi pandangannya beberapa saat yang lalu adalah penjahat. Sudah terlalu banyak manusia yang memakai topeng cantik untuk menutupi kelakuannya. Ia hanya berharap semoga penjahat itu tertangkap.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, Tao dan rombongannya langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perempuan tua itu. Ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Dengan kecepatan lari yang luar biasa, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyusul. Setelah sampai di pinggiran pedesaan, mereka melihat Sehun dan Luhan diujung jalan yang lurus. Namun keberadaan mereka diketahui dan terpaksa mereka harus berlari lebih cepat lagi agar bisa menangkap dua orang pelarian itu.

Mereka bajak laut. Biasa menjarah dan membunuh. Hidup dari derita orang lain. Jadi, membereskan Sehun dan Luhan bukanlah sebuah hal yang baru. Chanyeol melepaskan panahnya dan sayangnya meleset. Mungkin karena banyaknya pohon yang menghalangi pandangan. Dua tikus itu kembali berlari. Tapi keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka, bajak laut berhati jahat.

Sehun dan Luhan terpojok. Mereka tidak tahu kalau di belakang pepohonan ini ada sebuah tebing terjal dan tinggi yang langsung menghadap ke laut. Bunyi deburan ombak tidak terdengar sejak tadi karena ditutupi oleh bunyi debaran jantung. Luhan menatap ngeri ke bawah. Tapi kengerian yang lebih besar menghadangnya di depan. Semakin _semakin _dekat. Ia kenal orang yang berada paling depan, Tao. Si pemuda bermata panda yang mengantarkan mereka ke dalam kamar. Lalu, apa sekarang ia hendak mengantar mereka berdua ke _kamar _lain?

"Tidak bisa lari lagi, eoh?" Tao berkata sinis. Pedangnya terhunus, ada kilauan yang terlihat pada benda itu. "Kenapa kau ketakutan melihat pedang? Sedangkan kau baru saja membunuh jago pedang nomor satu."

Luhan menggeleng – gelenglan kepalanya. Bahkan air matanya pun enggan keluar, seperti ikut merasakan ketakutan Luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan yang semakin dingin. Tangan satunya terkepal. "Apa maumu?" Sehun berusaha menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya dan ia berhasil.

"Mauku? Aku mau kepalanya." Tao menunjuk Luhan dan Luhan sudah hampir pingsan mendengarnya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan. Langkahi dulu mayatku baru kau bisa menyentuhnya."

"HAHAHA.." Tao tergelak. "Melangkahi mayatmu? Pemuda lemah sepertimu tidak seharusnya berlagak. Apa kau memang bisa berbuat sesuatu saat Kris meniduri kekasihmu? Kau pengecut, Sehun. Sangat sangat pengecut. Sebagai lelaki aku bahkan malu melihatmu. Ckckckck..."

"Jangan menghinanya!" Suara Luhan begitu nyaring. Nafasnya ngos – ngosan. "Memangnya kau siapa berani menghinanya?"

"Wohow.. Lihat siapa yang bicara. Merasa kuat setelah membunuh Kris, eoh? Kalau kau memang peduli pada kekasih pengecutmu itu, datang kemari dan berikan kepalamu dengan senang hati. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya."

Luhan terlihat bimbang. Benarkah jika dia pergi Sehun akan baik – baik saja?

"Kemari Luhan. Bukankah kau manusia kotor? Ditiduri Kris lalu membunuhnya. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau yang menyeret Sehun ke dalam masalah ini? Kalau kau lari sendirian, dia tidak akan kami kejar. Dan waktu itu, jika kau tidak menyebut – nyebut namanya, Kris tidak akan mengikatnya dan menyaksikan kalian bercinta. Pikirkan kesalahanmu. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun." Tao mulai mempengaruhi Luhan.

"Aku.. aku..." pandangan Luhan mulai kabur.

"Jangan mempengaruhinya!" bentak Sehun.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," balas Tao. "Terlalu lama. Menyerahkan diri atau kami akan membunuh kalian berdua?"

Tao dan temannya melangkah maju, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi mundur.

"T-tunggu..." Sehun masih mencoba untuk mengulur waktu, namun anak panah menancap di kakinya.

"Sehun!" Luhan menjerit, tapi kekasihnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Jangan terlalu berbaik hati, Tao." Chanyeol mulai protes. "Bunuh saja mereka dan urusan selesai."

_Kesempatan._

Selagi Tao menoleh, Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah tebing curam. Jatuh ke laut lebih baik daripada menyerahkan diri. Toh ujungnya ia yakin mereka akan tetap mati. Tapi mati ditangan bajak laut jauh lebih hina daripada tenggelam di dasar laut. Sontak Tao dan teman – temannya terkejut. Meski jarak mereka dengan Sehun dan Luhan tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, tapi tangan mereka tetap tidak bisa menjangkau tubuh kedua orang itu.

Luhan menutup matanya erat – erat saat Sehun memeluknya dan mereka terjun ke laut. Nyawa mereka bisa melayang sia – sia jika di bawah sana ada karang yang menanti. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbang tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Namun hanya beberapa detik ia tahu kalau mereka jatuh ke dalam air.

Bunyi benturan tubuh mereka dengan permukaan laut pasti tidak bisa didengar oleh anak buah Kris yang menatap mereka dari atas sana. Laut... Sekarang Luhan berada di dalam laut, bersama dengan Sehun. Kekasihnya, cintanya, mataharinya, dan.. jiwanya. Pemandangannya sangat memukau. Pakaian mereka seperti berkibar, melengkung indah mengikuti gelombang air. Ikan – ikan kecil mulai berdatangan dan mengelilingi mereka sambil meliuk – liukkan sirip, seperti sedang menari seolah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Warna terumbu karang sangat cerah seperti sengaja dilukis dan diukir. Suara air seolah memberinya bisikan, berkata kalau disinilah rumah terakhirnya. Akhir perjalanannya. Tempatnya terikat bersama kekasihnya. Mungkin ini kehormatan terakhir yang diraihnya. Garis – garis lurus bias cahaya matahari membantu penerangan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang mulai tersenyum padanya dengan sangat jelas. Senyuman sehangat mentari. Debaran jantung yang tidak terasa. Luhan tidak tahu lagi ia bernafas atau tidak. Sekelilingnya sudah berubah jadi hamparan putih dan bunga – bunga yang mekar. Ia akan selalu bahagia karena sudah berhasil menemukan cintanya dan jika terus bersama dengan Sehun seperti ini, ia rela pergi ke manapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY HUNHAN DAY! 11 Jan. 15**

**.**

Sorry for typo(s)

Apalagi kalo ceritanya ga asyik.

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari pilem India, _Kaho na pyaar Hai._ Hasrat hati ingin membuat kisah yang manis jadinya malah seperti ini (-_-). Jangan salahkan khayalanku yang melenceng jauh sejauh jarak yang memisahkanku dengan Luhan saat ini.

(u_u)

Semoga aja tidak mengecewakan. Huhu..

Comment ditunggu. Tapi jangan yang panas.


End file.
